


Youtube Romance

by GrangerousNerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Evil!Kenny Ackerman, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Student! Bertolt, Student!Connie, Student!Historia/Krista, Student!Mikasa, Student!Reiner, Student!Sasha, Student!Ymir, Teacher/RetiredArmyMan Keith Shadis, Youtuber!Erwin, Youtuber!Hange, fanboy!eren, i havent added all the tags yet, mentions of abuse, mild ReinerxEren, student!Armin, student!Jean, student!eren, this is an ongoing story, trigger warning, youtuber!au, youtuber!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangerousNerd/pseuds/GrangerousNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night while going through Facebook, Eren stumbles over Levi's Youtube page.  He's an odd Youtuber of whom, Eren can't seem to get enough off. When he meets Mikasa, Levi's sister in college will he be able to stay away from his celebrity crush? Or will he end up falling in love with Levi? But before all that, will he be able to deal with the Ackerman siblings's past and especially Levi's? And will Levi accept him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovering Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So, this is my first time writing for the SnK fandom and Ereri  
> And might I just say  
> Eren and Levi are bae material. Mikasa is senpai and Armin is my smol baby.  
> I will try and make weekly updates  
> Anyways, read on!

**Chapter one: Discovering him**

 

**Eren POV**

 

It began with with a series of clicks.

 

Until, it was about 3 a.m when I clicked the next video for what felt like the 100th time, did I realise that I had acquired a new problem. 

 

I just couldn't stop watching this guy.

 

He had to be the oddest Youtuber, I've ever seen. His channel same was Corporal Napoleon and not one of his videos were without a frown, but God, it was one of the sexiest frowns I've ever seen. I had found a link to his channel while browsing through Facebook, and within the span of 4 hours, I am now almost on the verge of running out of them. 

 

Back to the frown. He sported it almost every video (at least in the span of the videos I've watched. But I think since I've almost finished watching most of them, it is safe to say 'every video') among which were mostly serious gaming videos and weekly ones either by himself or collaborations with his other Youtuber friends, mostly Hange and Erwin ( known as Science GaYlore and Commander Erwin in Youtube, respectively) ,whom he had given the nicknames Shitty Glasses and Shit-brows (I swear the Corporal has no verbal filter. Not complaining though. When he swears in his deep voice while losing to bosses ... damn.) Their channels are quite interesting with Hange Zoe's main content  being on science-y stuff and Erwin Smith's main area of focus being reviews and promotions of varied sorts of categories like politics and stuff.

 

Anyways, more on Levi. He has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut (he looks so good in it. I considered it for sometime but then I'm happy with my hair like it is and also I'm pretty sure I won't be able to pull it off). He has steely greyish blue eyes, with a piercing gaze which when directed  towards me give me goosebumps, even through the screen. It feels like he's eyes are, as cheesy as it sounds, burning through my soul.

 

His comments are usually very blunt and abrasive and he does have a dirty mouth, but he cracks me up. Either we both have a unique and weird sense of humour or others are not to up-to our level. Seeing that it is Levi I'm talking about, it is probably the second.

 

As for his fanbase, he doesn't have a lot of subscribers (about 11K) which, I guess, is due to his 'no fan servicing' channel policy, a thing mentioned in his extremely passive aggresive channel trailer. I think him posting videos is enough fan service, he's so hot. To me, that is. Armin doesn't find him that handsome. But he isn't a reliable souce of beauty judgement since he has Jean 'horseface' Kirstein as his boyfriend.

 

Moving on-to the Corporal's channel trailer.

"Well of you brats have no life other than creepily stalking people doing shitty stuff on the net, then watch my videos or fuck off. I don't have time for your hate comments. If you dislike my videos don't bother watching them shit heads."

 

With a channel trailer like that, he sure didn't have much hate comments or dislikes but a meagre amount of subscribers compared to other Youtubers. But he had managed to pull me in. The link had been posted as a joke but it had worked oppositely on me and here I am,  in my dark bedroom, with my headphones on, drooling over one of his older videos when he had show his everyday fitness regime. Reason behind the creation of this video? He said that brats like us, should exercise a bit so that we could get laid instead of wasting time watching his videos. 

 

Well, were we to blame? It wasn't fair of him either.

 

The video began with a short vlog of him taking a morning run.

 

Then we treated to the view of a sweaty Levi, with his tight grey shirt and form fitting pants, working out at a gym with the various contraptions. Instead of taking in what he said, I could only drool over his delicious muscles shifting below his shirt as he lifted the weights. By the time he was practising pull ups, I was sure that I could no longer manage to breathe on my own.  His pants were hanging low on his hips, hip bones clearly visible and as he pulled himself up, the shirt got shifted upwards and I could clearly see the below part of his six pack, as rope upon rope of delectable muscle presented itself for my view.

 

No fan service, my ass. This was enough material for my wet dreams. I was tempted to palm myself but decided against it, feeling as if I would somehow be disrespecting the man by doing so, while watching the video. 

 

Stupid, of course, he would never know of this.

 

As if he hadn't tormented his viewers enough, towards the end of the video,  he showed a few other exercises which people with back pain or any other injury could easily perform. This wouldn't have effected me that much, if only Levi hadn't been wearing just a pair of shorts and a tank top.

 

Needless to say, by the end of the video, I was ready to let Levi bend me over and take me hard and fast without even a single question. I imagined him on top of me, his hands grabbing tightly at my hips as he thrusted into me with a reckless abandon, his deep voice growling my name. It didn't take me longer to find my release with that scene in my head. As I sat on my chair, shivering as a result of my now cooling down sweats, hands and pants wet with my cum,  I couldn't help but blame Armin.

 

He had been the one who had posted the link on Facebook and was the only one responsible for my new, extremely odd but really hot , celebrity crush.

* * *

  **Levi POV**

I stretched and turned off the camera as I finished recording my first Q&A video (and last. I swear to god those brats have no sense of privacy or decency.) I hadn't initially decided on making one of these but Hange had insisted (read:annoyed me to death) saying it is a "good way to connect with your fans". I didn't have any wish to answers questions about myself put forward by a bunch of strangers online but acquiesced to it since these brats watching a man in his thirties play video games and listening to his rambling was the reason in the first place why I had food in my plate and a roof over my head. 

 

As usual I had no signature signing off style but had simply turned my camera off. Unlike usual, I did immediately start editing the video. It was way past midnight, and I had been working all afternoon and evening so I determined that a break was in due, had been long due, for today. 

 

Grabbing a glass of wine from the kitchen, I headed towards my room only to see light coming from Mikasa's room. Mikasa is my girl cousin . After both our sets of parents had died we both had been adopted my our uncle Kenny Ackerman, when I was about 15 years old and Mikasa, a 3 year old toddler. We didn't live with Kenny anymore, which I'm glad for because I'm sure if that fucker was still here... both of us would've been dead by now. To put it mildly, he had been an abuser. 

 

Anyways, it was odd seeing light out of Mikasa's room at such a late time of the night. I may have a shitty schedule but Mikasa was an early bird. So I poked my head in through the slightly ajar door to see what the matter was.

 

"Mikasa, are you alright?"  She had been poring over one of her books, her trademark ebony Ackerman hair tied up in a loose pony tail. Hearing my voice, she looked up, a faint smile on her face and tired eyes.

 

"My entrances are in two weeks, Levi. Just studying for them."

 

I pushed the door open, and entered her room, wine glass still in hand. Setting it on only bit of tiny spot on her table filled with stacks of huge books, I leaned against the bookcase right next to it, the books on the lower shelf digging onto my back.

 

"You really should go to sleep if you don't wanna join a band of raccoons," I teased. Mikasa chuckled  as she pushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen over her eyes.

 

"Look whose talking, Raccoon Eyes."

 

"No fair. You know those are because I've to stay up late into the night doing my job."

 

"I know, but I am concerned, Levi. It's not good for your health. You even look pale."

 

There she goes again. I at times forget who the elder sibling is supposed to be among the both of us at times.

 

"Well, I can't help it. But you on the other hand-"

 

"You know,  I've got to crack these exams to get into Trost. Besides, I prefer to think of all these late night study sessions as practise for my future journalising days. For example, this is exactly like the time, when I'm going to be working to turn my report in before the deadline finishes."

 

"Unless that report is about a celebrity's new fashion line or a gossip column"

 

"Levi, whatever I'm gonna be ending up writing about is ultimately gonna be much cooler than your stupid videos"

 

"You wish, sis," I smirked ruffling her hair.  Mikasa rolled her eyes as she got up from her desk and lightly pushed at me. 

'Get out now, you're wasting my time." I let myself be pushed but not before downing my wine in one go. As she closed the door, I yelled at her to drink some water before she went to bed and to workout no matter what time she wakes up tomorrow.

 

"Don't coddle me, Levi! I'm not a kid anymore."

 

I chuckled at that and strode towards my room. That is how we said goodnight and love you to each other. Both of us believe that actions speak louder than words.  Being there for your loved one holds much more meaning than three mere words ever can.

 

As I washed up, changed my clothes and went to bed, I couldn't help but smile.

 

Life couldn't be better.

 

No matter what the nightmares said.

 

 


	2. Defending a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Eren gets into a fight, and Levi regardless of not being there assures Eren that he did the right thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys. thank you so much for the lovely responses!  
> Really seeing them made me feel so warm.  
> Love y'all <3  
> For now, here's chapter two!  
> Enjoy my lovelies!

 

**Eren POV**

 

Bored.

 

So utterly bored. 

 

My Wi-Fi hasn't been working for the past two days and now, I am learning how slow death feels like. I would've sought out my gaming consoles and immersed myself in the world of high definition graphics with awesome boss fights and what not, but at the moment, even games couldn't cure my boredom. Even my data pack was exhausted.

 

It wasn't exactly boredom I was facing, to be honest with myself.

 

I just wanted to watch Levi's recent uploads. I was going down a dangerous slope much faster than I wanted to. See, falling in love with fictional characters isn't that bad. You learn to accept that they don't exist and that fanfiction and fanart and the canon material have to satisfy your hunger.

 

But when it is real people, with real flesh and sharp blue-grey eyes and mouth watering muscles and a voice that makes you go weak in the knees...

 

Um, yeah... lost track for a second. Anyways, when the person you fanboy over is a real person, well then, you're fucked. 'Cause with real people there's small tiny part of you who sitting in your head wearing a straitjacket, rocking back and forth whispering,

 

_"It could happen"_

 

Dramatic pining for Levi aside, having studied all day and nothing else to do at the moment, I decided to give a chance to the book Armin had lent me the other day. I didn't read that frequently and it's not that I don't like reading books, I just found other endeavours more interesting at times. The cover wasn't much to look at, just a picture of an old man, a boy and two dogs in the middle of hill. I opened up the book and flipped to the first chapter. It was a rather simple read, but the simplicity is what drew me in. The main protagonist was a child who was apparently born to a rich family but then had been dumped on the roadside by his family. Later, he had been adopted by a woman he called, 'Mamma Barberin' and after being in her care for eight years, he had been forced to leave the place he knew to be his only home to live out in the streets as a vagrant. 

 

Midway through the book, my cell starting ringing. I rushed over to my table and grabbed the cell. The caller ID showed that it was Armin.

 

"Armin? You OK?" The reason I had asked him this was because Armin never stayed up late and my watch showed that it was 1 a.m.

 

There was no coherent reply but only soft sobbing breaking the silence in the other end.

 

"Armin...?"

 

The sobbing continued, at times broken, as his voice cracked while calling out my name.

 

"Armin, what's wrong? Tell me!" I shout -whispered into the phone, a note of urgency in my voice.

 

Armin was crying even harder now. I could make out a few words like. 'Jean', 'Marco', 'Bed' and he broke down again.I told him to wait up and not do anything rash till I reached him. His home was only a few blocks away so I decided to run to there. It was cold outside, so I bundled up. After sneaking a few of Armin's favourite snacks from the fridge,  I jumped down from the window ledge in my room, which wasn't very high up seeing that we lived on the first floor. Putting my hood up, I ran. The cold wind blew by, biting at my face but it didn't matter. My best friend needed me. And knowing that the horseface, Jean was responsible for Armin crying right now, made me even more hot-blooded to not give a damn to the cold.

 

As I was reaching Armin's home, at about 10 minutes, I saw that it was completely dark except for the room on the left side of the first floor which was Armin's. I texted him to open up his window and climbed up the conveniently placed tree planted next to his window. There was no branch directly leading to his room so I got up on a higher branch and flung myself feet first through the open window. I landed smoothly enough but got up too soon and ended up being dizzy. I would've fallen over face first onto the floor had Armin not seized hold of me from the front. Only after regaining my balance did I realise that he was hugging me tightly and crying onto my shoulders, shivering from the wind coming in from the window. Smoothing over his tangled blond hair, I encircled my arms around him, giving him a tight squeeze, which got a small chuckle out of him.

 

"Thanks for coming, Eren... I... I just am a mess right now and .. I'm sorry to disturb-"

 

"Hey, it's no problem." Leading him towards the bed I made him sit down. Tossing my jacket at his shoulders, I sat next to him.

 

"Tell me everything, Armin."

 

And so he did.

* * *

  **Armin's tale**

Earlier in the evening, Armin had gone over to his boyfriend Jean Kirstein's (Horse face extraordinaire)home to surprise him and spend some quality time. Both of them, just like the rest of their year have been busy the past few weeks with the entrances coming up. Plus, the fact that Eren and Jean didn't get along with each other didn't help either. The two boys for some unknown reason had hated each other the moment they had laid their eyes on each other. When Armin had first stared dating Jean, Eren had raised a hue and cry about it and every time Jean, Armin and Eren had to be next to each other, Jean would always have a smirk on his face as he slid his arm across Armin's shoulders and pull him close. In any normal situation Armin would've enjoyed such a warm display of affection but knowing that it was for the sole purpose of riling Eren up made Armin feel like he was a show-piece up for an exhibition. He even told Jean about how he felt about it upfront, how much uncomfortable his behaviour made Armin feel and even though Jean stopped his overtly done public displays of affection in front of Eren, he never did lose the mocking look on his face, which, of course was for Eren's benefit but Armin usually felt like the one being mocked. Nevertheless, Armin tolerated them both because one was his boyfriend and the other his best friend and no matter what he loved them and cared for them. And he also knew that trying to knock sense into their heads regarding this matter was futile, so he dealt with it like a rational human capable of adjustment.

 

Anyhow, when Armin had entered Jean's home, Mrs Kirstein had been making preparations for dinner and invited Armin to stay over for it. Armin sweetly nodded with her and after exchanging a few words about how she was and how life was in the Kirstein household in general, he went up to Jean's room. Mrs. Kirstein had told him that Marco was there too and that both the boys were having a study session. Armin thanked her and had rushed up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He had missed his boyfriend and was eager to make up for the lost time. As he reached the corridor, he slowed down making sure to be as quiet as possible. He wanted to surprise Jean but as soon as he reached Jean's door he stopped short. There were sounds coming out of Jean's room. Breathy moans, rustling of sheets, occasionally punctuated by light banging of the bed against the wall. Words like,"Oh god,  _yes_ "... "Ri.. right t-there Mar..Marco... hnnn" "God I want you... fuck aah" were being whispered but Armin could hear them clearly enough. Shell shocked he stood there unable to do or say anything; paralysed with humiliation and betrayal. After sometime (he had no clue how long he stood there), he shook himself out of the paralysing trance and for the final proof, despite of his heart screaming at not too, peeked through the key hole of the door. As he took in the scene in front of him, Armin felt his heart break. Jean was lying on his bed, post coital daze evident on his face, his mouth stretched into a lazy smile directed at the boy on top of him, Marco Bodt, Jean's childhood best friend. They lived next to each other and were quite close despite of having studied in separate schools. Sweaty hair pasted onto his forehead, and freckled face flushed red from exertion, he whispered sweet nothings onto Jean's ear, who blushed like school girl and kissed Marco's nose. 

 

Feeling sick Armin straightened up and walked downstairs. He smiled mechanically at Mrs. Kirstein, apologised to her by saying that he couldn't stay for dinner today and left the house, but not before promising her a next time. He walked back home, a stoic expression on his face, indifferent to his surroundings. As he entered home, his grandfather called him for dinner but he made an excuse of having eaten enough in Jean's house and retired to his bedroom. Only after being alone in his dark room, did Armin realise what he had just witnessed. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as the sight of Jean and Marco kept replaying in his head.

 

Before going to bed, his grandfather had knocked on his door to tell him in case he felt hungry, he could reheat the food left in the fridge and eat up. Armin thanked his grandfather and wished him a good night, cautious enough to not let him know that something was wrong. His grandfather had gone through a lot and recently even had the flu which had left him weaker.

 

After an hour or two, he decided to call Eren, hoping to get... what? Even he didn't know. Maybe he just needed to talk to someone. But as soon as Eren had picked up the call and uttered his name, asking him whether he was al right, Armin had broken down again.

* * *

 

**Eren POV**

 

By the time Armin had finished retelling the incident, he was sobbing into my shirt and I was fuming. My palms were balled into fists as I felt the urge to beat Jean into a pulp grow bigger and bigger. Armin was calming down as I rubbed his back. After half an hour, I managed to coax him into eating the snacks I brought for him. He ate in small bites, sniffling and occasionally even tearing up, but not speaking a single word. Seeing, my brainiac, ever optimistic friend, who was an little ray of sunshine in my life in such a miserable state all because of that fucking horseface, made my blood boil. After he managed to get stuff in his stomach, I convinced him to go to sleep. The sky was lighting up slowly, and in a few hours, his granddad and my ma were gonna be awake. However, Armin weakly pulled at my shirt from behind.

 

"Please... Eren. Stay for sometime... I... just... I'm sorry for being so weak but-"

 

"No, Armin."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Listen to me, Armin. You're not weak. You're one of the most intelligent and bravest person I know. Remember when I was a kid and broken my leg? No one had dared to approach me in the playground that day, but you were there for me. You helped me get home."

Armin didn't say anything. He just looked at me with his wide blue eyes.

 

"You were there for your granddad when he lost his son and his daughter in law. You had lost your parents, Armin. But you were there to support your granddad."

 

His eyes watered up again, hands clutching at the sheets.

 

"You are the bravest boy, no, man I know. And I'm so glad that you're my best friend." I smiled down at him as he sat back up and hugged my waist. We stayed like that for sometime. Then, in hazy midst of twilight out of exhaustion, both of us clonked out on Armin's bed, next to each other.

 

* * *

 

 It was almost sunrise when I woke up. The sun rays hit Armin's room giving it a soft red glow, while the said blond was snoring softly in his pillow, his limbs all splayed out in different directions. I managed to get out of bed without making a sound or waking him up. For a single tense moment, he had shuffled a bit towards the right and I stilled. But then he resumed his snoring again, so I grabbed my jacket and was ready to climb out the window but on a second thought, covered Armin up with it.

 

Can't have brainiac catching a cold before the entrances.

 

Having climbed down the tree, I stood for a moment, catching my breath. Before I could even think of where I was to go now, my feet made the decision themselves.

 

Horseface was going to know the consequences of hurting my friend.

 

* * *

 

 

 By the time I returned home, bruises adorned my face, my left eye was blackened and a split lip completed my look. Even though, it had been early morning, Jean had put up a good fight but I had the comfort of the knowledge that I had at least sent him home with a good, heavy nosebleed. Ma had made a fuss of me and dad had given the lecture of how worried they were when I wasn't in my bed in the morning and how this temper of mine would come back to bite me one day and that I was going to be responsible for giving the both of them a heart attack each one day. They hadn't asked me many questions about why I had gone out because back when I was younger and I had one of my rage attacks as a kid, I would go out of the house at any time of the day or night to cool down. I had to go to the psychiatrist and had a lot of therapy sessions as a kid. Now, it isn't as frequent as it used to be but I think I was having one while fighting Jean. How do I know? I literally saw red. It was probably a mild one though.

 

Any reason behind why I started having rage attacks as a kid?

 

Nope. They just started happening.  A very rare case but I was unfortunate enough to be diagnosed with it and the prime reason why I only had a single good friend in this town.

 

Anyhow, after my dad tended to my injuries I was sent to my room. It was unusual of me to retreat without a word of complaint or protesting but my jaw was aching and I was extremely sleep deprived. As I opened my door, Ma asked me not to go to sleep immediately, that she was shortly going to be up there with my breakfast. Tired, I took out my phone to find that it immediately connected to the Wi-Fi. Energised despite of my lack of sleep, I leaned back against the wall and decided to kick back and relax with Levi's new video and if nothing new is posted then to resort to an old favourite. Luck turned out to be on my favour as a new video had been uploaded just an hour ago titled 'Confusion'. One good thing about Levi (or bad depends on what you like), is that due to his channel's 'no fanservice' policy he made videos different to the trending videos going in Youtube. To me, he is adorable in such a 'down to earth' way with his grumpy face when he complains at times about how his subscribers and other Youtubers (Mostly Hange and Erwin) would nag him to make a particular type of trendy video and whine when he didn't listen to them ( "Goddammit, it's my fucking channel you shittards!"). Those sort of comments with that expression made me imagine him as a graceful old man chasing kids down his lawn and yelling at them.

 The video began with Levi saying that according Hange's statistics most of his 'brats' were mostly teenagers.

 

"I've got a teenaged sister too. And I've seen how hard it is to cope with the ever growing academic pressure you guys have to deal with. But today I would like to say to you that, yeah, studying is important but what's more important is that you keep yourself healthy. Both physically and mentally. Your age is such that you're extremely impressionable from the actions of your peers. But listen to me. If these so called friends, boyfriends, girlfriends are harming you in any way cut them off. I know it's hard and it'll hurt but just fucking do it. 'Cause kiddo there are seven billion people in this world and you deserve human beings as your close ones not shitbags.  If you're in any shitty relationship, where your significant other is harming you or cheating on you, break it off. It'll hurt like a bitch, but do it. You've got only one fucking life, appreciate it. Don't let it go to waste with douchebags. Cut off any negativity in your life, be it friends, family or anyone else. And if you think you're alone, you're not. 'Cause I'm there for you brat. For now it may just seem like words, but I'm there. Not physically maybe, but there. In fact, you know my email id so you can email me. If it is a genuine problem, I'll respond. Most importantly, if you know someone who is in a difficult position, be there for them. Don't act like an asshole and simply forward this video and think that that's enough but be actually there. Lend a shoulder to support them. Embrace them through their breakdown. Express that you care for them through actions 'cause they speak louder than words. Only then you are Humanity's Hope."

 

With that last word, my laptop screen turned black and other video recommendations turned up.

 

As I munched the breakfast Ma had brought in a few minutes ago, I couldn't help but smile fondly at the screen. Unintentionally so, Levi had said the exact words I needed to hear. My resolve to see to Armin's well being had strengthened even more and it didn't hurt to know that despite them being mere words, Levi was there for me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? If you missed Levi don't worry, he's gonna be there in the next chapter.  
> If you liked the chapter please click the kudos button and don't forget to comment!  
> And also if there's anything/ anyone , any plot you would like to see in the story please comment. It really helps in inspiring me regarding the storyline!  
> See you again (hopefully) next week!  
> Love y'all <3


	3. Sanctuary of the olden times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa gives her entrance exam and both Levi and her seek out their old sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there beauties and handsomes!  
> As promised, here I am with the third chapter, this time with Levi in it!  
> As always, I am very thankful to all the lovely people who have given kudos, commented and bookmarked this fic. Seriously guys, you make my day.  
> For now, read on and enjoy! <3

 

**Levi POV**

The dark shadow loomed over me as I could do nothing but glare at it, transfixed at the horror and hatred I felt against it.

 

I wanted to scream, shout and hit  _him_ but the urge to protect Mikasa, to save her from this savagery was stronger and to do so I had to stay quiet. 

 

No matter how many times my back, my thighs split open under the assault of  _his_   belt,  **silence.**

 

No matter how rough and hard, without any sort of preparation _he_ forced _his_ cock into me,  **silence.**

 

After _he_ was done using me, _he_ would throw me aside on the floor, blood pooling around me, sweat and semen covering my shivering naked body and no matter how much at those moments I wanted to close my eyes and die, just give to the dark abyss lingering around, waiting for me...  **silence**.

 

I remembered staying. Being there for my baby sister. But now I was slipping... 

 

The abyss seemed to be dragging me down , as I let it, paralysed.

 

Slipping

 

Slipping

 

**_Slipp-_ **

 

I groaned as the bright light and ice cold water hit me simultaneously, drenching my soft warm haven for nightmares and occasional sleeping.Coughing out some of the water that had entered through my nose, I blinked wearily at the intruder in my room, rubbing my eyes and pushing back my wet hair from my forehead.

 

Mikasa glared down at me. It is surprising how a mere eighteen year old could at times look so menacing. But that's Mikasa's thing. She could manage to look intimidating even when she was eight. "I've got my entrance exam today and you have to drive me to the examination centre."

 

"Yeah alright. But did you have to wake me up like that you lil' shit?"

 

"Payback," she shrugged and left the room. "Breakfast is also ready, so get off of your ass."

 

Shielding my eyes from the sunlight, I trudged towards the bathroom glad that I had shown no indications of the nightmare 'cause otherwise Mikasa would've said something about me acting weird in sleep.

 

Silence always worked.

 

As I brushed my teeth, shaved and washed myself I couldn't help but grumble like any other human who hasn't had a good night sleep in a long time and would like to raze everything and anything. I mean, yeah I used the same technique to wake her up at times, but she's a kid! I on the other hand am an adult  who has to work late into the night. Sure, it involved playing games, talking in front of a camera and appeared very easy but that's only one-third of my work.  It would've been an even smaller fraction, but unlike other Youtubers, I didn't bother editing a lot, neither did I use any major, very tech-y set-up (taking into account how much backward I am in that field in comparison to my fellow 'co-workers') so it was easy for me compared to Hanji or Erwin but it still took its toll.

 

After a half an hour of contemplation, I tried to calm myself, thinking that Mikasa too was very stressed right now, and didn't deserve my shit and blamed my crabbiness at my lack of sleep and nightmares. 

 

At the table while having breakfast, Mikasa sighed as my mouth missed a spoonful of cereal two or three times. Apparently, even a bucket of ice followed by an extremely cold shower couldn't get the sleep out of my dark circled eyes. 

 

"You really shouldn't stay up late into the night, Levi. It's gonna ruin your sleep schedule and your health."

 

"Mikasa, since when did I ever have a normal sleep schedule or have good health? I am used to it."

 

She flinched slightly. "You shouldn't be, Levi. He's gone. Kenny isn't ever coming back."

 

I said nothing but continued eating my cereal. 

 

Silence helped. Silence helped me evade the fact that I knew for sure : Kenny is still there, biding his time. Maybe, just maybe if we're lucky, he'll rot in his cell and we'll finally be truly free of him. But I didn't want to sound paranoid by voicing my thoughts so I continued my battle with the cereal.

 

After we both had our fill, Mikasa washed the bowls while I got the car, a blue Nissan Altima, out of the garage. Locking the door, Mikasa entered the car, bag slung over her shoulder, dressed in the Green Day t-shirt and jeans I had bought for her last birthday. I raised an eyebrow at her, smirking slightly.

 

"What? I need luck on my side, OK?" Mikasa grumbled, defensive, refusing to make eye contact. I grinned at her as I started the car and got it out of our driveway.

 

The car ride was quiet as usual, with Mikasa instead of taking in the sights as usual, poring over her books and me commandeering the wheel. Both of us preferred the silence (although my reasons were a bit different) as most of our childhood with Kenny mostly comprised of the sounds of gunshots and fights erupting in our neighbourhood.

 

We arrived at the examination centre half an hour later (thankfully the roads were traffic free). Mikasa got out of the car, her fingers unconsciously pulling at the hem of the t-shirt, a sign of nervousness despite the appearance 'cool composure' on her face.

 

I walked her to the gate, and before she could go in I tapped at her shoulder.

 

"Listen kiddo. You're gonna do well. I've got full faith in you. You have no reason to be nervous, Supergirl."

 

Mikasa's eyes widened at hearing her old sobriquet. Smiling, she gave me a hug.

 

"Thanks, Lance Corporal." I chuckled at hearing my old nickname.

 

I stood at the entrance watching her head to her designated test room, her trademark Ackerman hair swishing behind her. After she disappeared from my visual field, I returned to my car and decided to kill time by driving around town instead of returning home where all the videos to be edited and rooms to be cleaned awaited me. I jogged a few times around the town park and then went for shopping to buy a few groceries and toiletries. I ended up reaching the centre about fifteen times early and waited in the parking lot.

 

When the bell rang, Mikasa came out of the centre busy in discussing something with a golden haired boy. They shook hands at the gate and Mikasa walked out while he continued standing by it. Mikasa spotted my car and ran towards it. Opening the door, she tossed the bag towards towards the back seat and jumped in. 

 

"Somebody's excited. So, how'd it go?"

 

"I think I'm getting into Trost." 

 

"Told ya." Mikasa grinned at me as I turned the ignition on and drove out of the compound, while she cranked up the volume of the car stereo. 'Sweet things' blasted out of the speakers. Tapping her toes to the beat, she relaxed into the car seat.

 

"So any particular destination in place?"

 

"How about our old hideout, Lance Corporal?It's be ages since we've been there."

 

"Sure thing, Supergirl."

 

Unlike the car ride in the morning, this one was full of chatter. 

 

"The paper was easy although there were a few tricky bits but I could solve them. I finished before the time limit but the teacher told me to stay back. Another kid, Armin also had finished so I was chatting with him."

 

"Is Armin the blond kid you were with at the gate?"

 

"Yeah we were talking about his friend, Eren. He and Armin's ex boyfriend had gotten into a fight before the exam started and I had helped Armin to break them apart. He chose the diplomat course while I took rogue one," Mikasa smirked.

 

"I hope they got good ass kicking from you."

 

"They did. I almost felt sorry for them towards the end. Luckily the teacher didn't notice them or else their papers would've been cancelled."

 

"That's my sis."

 

We drove to the forest next to the town. It wasn't dense but just a small one towards the northern side of the town. When we had earlier lived here in Shiganshina with Kenny, that forest used to be our daylight refuge. The last time we were here, I had a second hand bike and Mikasa was a ten year old. Both of us were way too skinny, with Mikasa's long hair all over her face with tangles in it and me with my shaggy hair, countable ribs and our grimy clothes. No one would've guessed that those same kids would some day be driving through the same route in a Nissan Altima, the girl now a healthy one with a bright future ahead of her, while the boy now a man, still short but with grand ass house and great job.

 

I couldn't help but be proud of the both of us.

 

* * *

 

 

Both of were sprawled on our backs letting the cool wind and the smell of the forest, lull us to the best nap we were gonna have in ages, on the floor of our very own personal tree house. 

 

Mikasa hadn't had much of a childhood but I had made sure she had a tree house and a tire swing, even though it was in the middle of the fucking forest. We had stumbled upon this place one day when Kenny had been out for some illegal shit as always. The following week, I had gathered wood, tools and a tire and ropes to build the secret base of 'Supergirl and Lance Corporal'. A place that had sustained for eight years now. The walls were mostly decorated with Mikasa's drawings and had two thin mattresses on the floor. Doesn't have much stuff in it, sure, but this place holds some special memories.

 

"This used to be heaven huh, Levi?" Mikasa whispered softly from the other side of the room.

 

"Still is." 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time I woke up, it was almost was almost night, the sky darkening in a fast pace. I crawled over to Mikasa and shook her awake. After getting down, both of us gazed at the tree house with its tire swing for one last time and headed back to where I had parked the car at the edge of the forest. 

 

On the way back home, I bought a pizza as a mark of celebration of a day well spent and of course, for Mikasa's exam going well.

 

Once, we only had a house to live in. Now we have two homes.

 

Things do improve.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think?  
> To anyone who got the Sweet Dreams thing... well, I watched Xmen: Apocalypse yesterday and Quicksilver is my absolute fav so I just had to XD  
> I can't wait till he meets Deadpool *fingers crossed*  
> Anyways, if y'all liked this chapter please give a kudos and comment, it really brightens my day. Also, remember if there is anything y'all wanna see in this series comment your ideas and wishes cause it really helps when I'm writing and lost for ideas.  
> See y'all next time!


	4. The girl with the red scarf... and her brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin finally get to go to college. But a surprise waits there for Eren.

**Eren POV**  
  
"Move your butt, Eren. We're late!"

 

"Armin, relax. You're gonna wet your pants out of excitement."

 

Amongst all the hustle and bustle going on in the Yeager household, Armin and I were probably the loudest. 

 

It was the day we were finally leaving for college. Armin's grandfather had been feeling slightly under the weather so he had requested Ma to drop off Armin as well to which she had gladly agreed. At least, I would have some company on the road. I tend to get slightly irritated and edgy in road trips. 

 

My dad, Grisha Yeager, a renowned doctor of Shinganshina hospital had to leave home early that day (the inspection party from the government's side was due to arrive to the hospital that very day), but before leaving he had entered my room and told me how proud he was of me and that he really wanted to drop me off at the Trost Uni campus, but unfortunately enough work had gotten in the way. I could've accepted his heartfelt pride and apologies more graciously but it was about 5 in the morning and I being a proper lazy teenager, didn't have the proper functional abilities at such an ungodly hour of the day. So the conversation went as follows:

 

Dad: Eren

 

Silence.

 

Dad: Eren, wake up!

 

Silence. Snore. Silence.

 

Dad: (lightly shaking my shoulder) Eren wake up, I need to wish you before I leave.

 

A few sounds, muffled by the pillow emerge from the mouth of the teenager acknowledging the shaking.

 

Dad: (laughs and sits on my bed) Listen, Eren, I am very proud of you, my boy.

 

Indistinguishable mumble acknowledge the proud papa.

 

Dad: (patting my head) I am sorry for not being able to accompany your mother and you boys to the college.

 

A few hand movements by the teenager indicates that it understands.

 

Dad: (chuckles and stands) Well then, Eren. I'll be leaving you now. Best of luck. (He hesitates) And... I love you, my son.

 

Then he probably left the room but I don't remember much except mumbling I love you back.

 

That could've gone better but was I given the time to ponder about the possible scenarios in which me and dad, had a tearful yet charismatically manly goodbye?

 

No.

 

Armin had banged at my door to wake me up and how he was banging his fist against my bathroom door and yelling at me to hurry up.

 

"If you wanna join me that bad, just ask babe," I teased Armin as I came out of the bathroom, clutching my towel around my midriff and blowing him a kiss. One look at me and he ran downstairs. I could see the tips of his ears becoming. I swear he gets embarrassed too easily at times.

 

After putting on my clothes, I hurried downstairs only to be welcomed by the mouth watering aroma of my Ma's pancakes.

 

Seriously the thought of not getting the opportunity to taste them again in a long time made me almost consider not going to college.

 

Almost.

 

As I entered the dining room, Armin was already having his humongous stack of pancakes while Ma made some more in the kitchen. I could've waited for her to finish making that stack but being the greedy little temperamental bitch that I am I decided to sneak a bite or two from Armin's plate.

 

So I approached Armin in a similar way to how people approach the enemy while doing a stealth attack in Dark Souls or any other game and as the spoon full of pancake was about to enter his mouth, I grabbed the hand holding the fork and forced it in my mouth.

 

"Ack! Eren!"

 

I didn't reply to that indignant exclamation but resorted to stick out my tongue at him, cheeks full of stolen pancake, like a mature, soon to be college student.

 

Hearing the commotion, Ma hurried into the dining room, ladle still in her hand only to see her son sticking his tongue out at his best friend who managed to look outraged and pout cutely at the same time, both of whom were supposed to be college students by the evening time.

 

"If you don't start acting your ages, nobody's going to get any more pancakes."

 

Ma definitely knew how to get us to act like civilised adults.

 

About an hour later (during which I wolfed down my pancakes savouring each delectable bite, finished my last minute packing whilst being shouted at by Ma for having not done it earlier as Armin chilled in the backdrop with a book.),while waiting for Ma to get ready, Armin and I where having a furious thumb war about who would get to lift the trunks into the car, which I unfortunately enough ended up losing.

 

In no time,(after some extreme heavy lifting on my part) both of us were seated inside Ma's Volkswagen Polo as she frantically ticked off her mental checklist of items I needed for college while starting the car.

 

"Toothbrush?"

 

"Check."

 

"Books?"

 

"Obviously checked, jeez."

 

A glare. "Charger? Laptop?"

 

"You do know it'll be blasphemous of me to forget them, Ma."

 

"Your underwear?"

 

"Ma!" 

 

"Well, have you packed them? You forget to pack them at times. I'm sure Armin remembers the time you had to borrow from him at that sleepover?"

 

"Oh my god, Ma just drive!"

 

After a long lecture of Ma worrying herself over how Armin was going to handle me (since I'm so incapable of doing so. Thanks for the vote of confidence, mother.) and a lot of Armin's snickering and my protesting, we were on the highway, which was surprisingly traffic free and on our way to Trost University. Armin wanted to major in zoology and minor in history while I wanted to major in art and had no clue what to minor in. I figured I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

 

On our way to Trost, we had to go by the countryside and man was it beautiful. Full of greenery and in the background soft green hills above which lay a blue cloudless sky.  The trees with their multitude of leaves were just rustling calmly in the cool, quiet breeze.  Mom was humming along to her tape player, while Armin continued reading his book. I on the other hand switched between gazing at the breathtakingly picturesque scenery and shuffling songs in my iPod. The ride was pleasant with the soft warmth of the sun kissing my skin and as the right songs buzzed through my ears I became drowsy and leaned back into gentle embrace of the Polo's cool back-seat.

 

* * *

 

By the time Armin had shaken me awake, one his favourite techno track was blaring in my ears and the huge campus of Trost University was coming into view. The shitty techno screaming would've been enough to rudely jerk me away from my nap but with Trost right in front of me, I had a nervous excitement buzzing around my stomach, making me feel queasy but so very excited and ready in the same time. As Ma parked the car in the parking zone outside the front gates, looking outside the car window I could easily recognise the people who were the newbies. They were mostly accompanied by older adults, who along with them were looking at the grand campus with open mouthed wonder.

 

Soon the trio, consisting of Ma, Armin and me, were walking through the grounds dragging our trunks behind us, duffel bags hoisted on our backs (Ma , of course, was carrying only her handbag). Armin's face was rosy and he turned his head towards me, his blue eyes looking feverishly bright.

 

"I can't wait to see the library, Eren!"

 

This kid and his ever raging boner for the place where he was surrounded by books, the library. I always tease him, saying that he is probably gonna loose his virginity in a library. 

 

Me, on the other hand, I couldn't wait to get started on having parties and have a full on experience of a real college life. 

 

"Eren, you come on behind us, while Armin and I go and get the information from the office, alright love?"

 

I nodded and raised my hand in agreement as they both hurried off ahead. I was walking slowly, admiring the sights and dragging along my luggage when my daydreaming of the possible party filled future was broken by someone slamming into me, resulting in throwing both of us on the floor and my trunk lock breaking open and having all my haphazardly packet belongings to be splayed all over the ground for all to see. Before I could even get my bearings and understand what had happened, the other person had gotten up, muttered a sorry and rushed off again. Red faced, due to anger and embarrassment, I threw my stuff back in the trunk. My phone pinged. Armin had texted me the route to our room and I, still fuming, took off to my new 'crib' following the route.

 

"Took you long enough." Ma looked annoyed and worried. It wasn't an unusual look on her face. Eighteen years of having to deal with me made it natural on her face.

 

"Sorry, someone knocked me over and all my stuff was out on the floor for the world to see. It took some time to get over the embarrassment of having an underwear show and repack in midst of people walking around me."

 

"That's what you get for last minute packing."

 

I glared at Ma but she had already turned her back to me helping Armin to make his bed. Setting my trunk at the foot of the other bed and throwing my duffel back on it, I rushed off to see the bathroom. I can deal with most stuff but a dirty, disgusting bathroom is a big no-no. I mean, the one place where you're supposed to clean yourself, it isn't right to have it dirty. It just isn't.

 

The bathroom was compact with green tiles and clean enough. Better than the room, which was blue with chipped paint and a slow moving fan. But at least we had proper ventilation.

 

That would be helpful when the weed and cigarette smoking starts. 

 

Ma offered to help me with the unpacking but I shook her off, saying that it was getting late and she needed to get home before it got pitch black. Plus, I wanted to prove that I was old enough to handle this. She smiled fondly at me and ruffled my hair.

 

"I'm going to miss not having my little troublemaker around."

 

Armin and I, walked Ma to the gate, just before leaving she hugged us both, telling us how extremely proud all of them were of the both of us, while happy tears flowed down her cheeks. 

 

"Sorry boys, it's just that ... it's hard to see your babies grow up. If your parents were here today Armin they too be in the same state as me." 

 

Armin chuckled. "I am sure, Mrs. Yeager." I grinned at her, wiped her tears and wrapped my arms around Ma, hugging her tightly. After a few minutes, she even smothered my face with kisses which would've made any other kid's face turn tomato red and say how they were adults now who didn't need no Ma to kiss their boo-boo's. 

 

But I am super dramatic guy, Eren Yeager, who loves being showered with affection so I basked in it, laughing. Armin too wasn't spared and by the time it was over, his ears were completely red.

 

We were both watching her drive away, when I spotted the person who had crashed onto me earlier. She had her back to us but I could recognise her from the red scarf she was wearing.

 

"There! That's the girl who knocked me over, Armin! I should go over and demand and apology. She should have had at least the courtesy of helping me!" I was about run after her but was stopped by Armin.

 

"Maybe you should do that after a few minutes, Eren. She is bidding someone bye."

 

Armin was right. She was walking towards the parking lot with a short older man. When they reached a blue Altima, they hugged and as the guy got inside the car -

 

I grabbed tightly onto the thing closest to me which happened to be Armin's arm. He cried out and forcefully removed my 'claw' from his arm which was a wise decision because any second longer and I would've started drawing blood.

 

"For god's sakes, Eren! What's that for?"

 

But that very moment I couldn't even apologise or do anything but stand still, gaping at the blue Nissan Altima and its owner at they drove away, the girl with red scarf raising her hand in farewell.

 

"Armin, am I dreaming?"

 

"I wish you were because it wouldn't hurt this much if it were a dream. Why do you ask though?"

 

"Because I just saw Levi drive away."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! If you liked it please click kudos! <3  
> Honestly it's your kudos and comments that keep me going. Love y'all <3  
> And you have any suggestions for the story plot and particular scene you wanna read do comment your suggestions!  
> Also constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> See you next week!


	5. Comedy of Errors (Or the one where almost everyone fucks up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin get to 'celebrate' their first night of college while Levi gets drunk. All of them manage to fuck up in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohaiyo!  
> I would like to thank you guys for your lovely comments and kudoses. Seriously, you make my days better.  
> Anyways, for now go ahead read. Enjoy!  
> Also this chapter is in honour of our golden little cinnamon bun.T_T RIP.  
> Warning: This chapter has a yaoi sex scene

**Levi POV**  
  
Turning into my driveway, I looked up at the dark building that I had called home for years now. 

 

This was worse than my nightmares. 

 

Locking my car up, I went up to the living room. The eerie silence was getting to me, but I convinced myself it was all in my head. I ventured to the kitchen, thinking of heating up a frozen meal, neither having the strength nor desire to start cooking from the scratch, only to find it to be a complete mess. Any other time, I would've got to cleaning the place immediately till it was sparkling but tonight there was a sort of heaviness settled upon me that even cleaning couldn't remove. I fried up some chicken nuggets, made some Ramen, grabbed a glass of milk from the refrigerator and voilà! Dinner's ready. 

 

I sat on the counter, picking at my piteous meal, reluctantly shoving a bite or two down my throat. I went through my phone wondering if I should call-up  Mikasa but ended up dialling- 

 

"Oi, shorty! Is the end of the world nigh, 'cause you never call me first even when you wanna collab!"

 

"That's because I never wanna collab with you Hanji, you piece of shit."

 

"Tsk tsk, Levi don't be that way. Your mouth may say no but I know deep in your heart it is a yes."

 

"Well then, then my heart must be deeper than the Mariana Trench, because I have absolutely no desire to collab with you, Shitty Glasses."

 

"A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets afterall. No worries, Levi, I get it." 

 

"Fuck you."

 

"I would, love, but you know I've got Petra. And I'm loyal to my woman."

 

As Hanji and I, progressed to have even more useless banter over pizza toppings and which M&M's are better flavoured, I felt my uneasiness ebb away. I relaxed against the counter, occasionally stuffing my face and taking a sip of the milk.

 

"Say Levi, why did you really call?" Hanji voice had softened now, their usual high pitched mini screams gone.

 

"I-uh.. I just-"

 

"You're missing your baby sister?"

 

Sigh. "Yeah." Pause. "I feel stupid too. I am supposed to be happy for her like an older brother should be, Hanji. Not miserable like a lonely old man."

 

"Levi, it's OK to feel that way. Even strong, older brothers need younger sisters to look after them just how younger sisters need older brothers to be looked after by."

 

"Someone's shooting wisdom outta their asses."

 

"Hey, I'm pretty wise! Give me a young child and I'll fill them up with wisdom and they'll grow up to Buddha-like ,I bet ya shorty!"

 

"No, they'll grow up to be a scarred adult."

 

And again in spite of deep moment of sharing we were back to good old bickering.

* * *

 

**ErenPOV**

 

As the fan rotated to the best of its ability( that is at the speed of a snail doing a slo-mo scene), both Armin and I stretched out on the somewhat cool floor, letting the hot and humid air blow in through our open door and windows in hopes of relief.

 

I would've made a sarcastic comment or two but for a lad who always had a/c in his room I was dying out here and the only thoughts going through my mind were,

 

_'Hot. So hot.'_

 

_'I hate this place.'_

 

 _'College sucks. I suck. Being an adult sucks. Ooh, I'd love to suck someone right now. And also how do I make friends with Mikasa? '_ (After getting a glimpse of her face Armin had told me about her. I'd completely forgotten about her ass kickery of me and Jean.)

 

And so forth.

 

While my inner monologue was now revolving around how to make friends with Mikasa, Levi's sister, Armin was twitching around in obvious discomfort.

 

"I feel weird and uncomfortable, Eren."

 

"Maybe you're becoming a mutant. Those are some obvious signs."

 

"I need a real cause not fantasy reasons."

 

"Probably about to transform into a butterfly."

 

"Why do I even bother with you?"

 

"I don't know Armin. The heat is frying my head."

 

"Mine too."

 

We lapsed into silence, electing to suffer quietly when a note was slipped in through the window. 

 

Armin had sat up and was reaching towards it when I extended my left foot and picked it up with my toes and lifted my left towards him, smirking. He rolled his eyes and unfolded the note.

 

"Hey there, newcomers!

 

A welcome party has been held for all the newbies in block B third floor. We suggest you get there ASAP or be subjected to prank galore as a payback for ignoring your seniors' generous invite. See you either ways!

PS- The password is 'Kyojin'," Armin read out.

 

"How dare they threaten us? I am sure as hell not going."

 

"Oh c'mon Eren, it is a better alternative than being cooped up here, anyways."

 

After a few minutes of Armin begging and making puppy dog eyes, I caved in and was putting on a t-shirt not dripping with sweat and a pair of cotton shorts and flip flops. Armin had put on a crisp white shirt paired with a pair of dark green capri pants and brown sandals.

 

"I'll be surprised if someone doesn't carry you home tonight. You look sharp. The poor ladies will be begging, you stud."

 

"I'm not one wearing shorts and showing off my tanned legs, Eren. With that long shirt almost covering your shorts, you look like you'll bend over any given moment."

 

"That's the idea, my brilliant bestie." I winked, blowing him a kiss.

* * *

 

The boys' rooms were located in Block D and so we had to walk through a path adorned with red maple trees all around to reach block B. The leaves floating down from the branches along with the light breeze and the moon peaking through the dense covers made it quite a romantic setting. I walked gaily, taking care to step on the leaves that looked the crunchiest.

 

I turned towards Armin, about to tell him that it was a good thing that he convinced me to go to the party instead of wasting away in that room but the words died in my throat. He was gazing towards me or more probably in my general direction,with the softest look ever in his bright blue eyes, which appeared to be glistening in the moonlight. He cheeks were flushed and lips drawn in a small smile.

 

If I didn't know Armin any better, I'd say he looked a bit lovestruck.

 

"Armin?" I snapped my fingers. "Earth to Armin, you there?" I tapped his forehead, a little scared at how unfocused he looked. Almost as if he was high.

 

"Uh... oh... Eren. Sorry I.. ahem.. I um... was thinking of something and um... lost you. You were saying?"

 

"Nothing. You just looked... weird. Spaced-out." 

 

"I did?.. Um... Well, I was thinking."

 

I chuckled at that, pinching his cheek. "C'mon Armin, stop use that big brain of yours for once. We're gonna be late otherwise."

 

I started jogging along the path, feeling the light breeze ruffle my hair and soon, Armin was beside me jogging along. 

 

Few minutes later, we reached a building similar to ours with the words Block B etched on signpost next to it. The ground floor were completely dark but some sorts of bright party lights were seen through the slightly parted curtains on the third floor. We climbed up a slightly rickety spiral staircase. On the second floor, a board on the top of the entrance saying 'Dormitory. Entry restricted to residents.'

 

"Does the entrance to our dorm rooms say that too?" I asked Armin, staring up at the board.

 

"No. Probably the faculty stays here."

 

"No, the faculty is on the other side of the campus. I heard some students talking about it."

 

"Seniors maybe, then?"

 

"Maybe."

 

We continued on our way to the third floor. The landing itself was blocked by a huge mahogany door. Lights were flashing from beneath the door crack. Armin tentatively knocked the door. A note with a pencil was slipped through the crack. The note said,

 

'Password?'

 

Armin wrote the words 'Kyojin' in his neat handwriting and pushed it back.

 

The door opened up to reveal the brightest room with the biggest crowd I've ever seen.

* * *

 

**Levi POV**

 

Hanji and I would've argued on the entire span of the night but Erwin had interrupted us and now all three of us were in front of our computers skyping. The first hour was pretty normal, all of us discussing the stats and other stuff related to our videos, planning collabs and other programs of Youtube. 

 

But two hours later, I was guffawing loudly as I put down my fifth scotch bottle, with the very substance dribbling down my chin onto my shirt. My ears were dying listening to Hanji cackle and Erwin snort but we were all so shit faced that it felt amazing.

 

Honestly, through the webcam it felt as if Erwin's eyebrows were giggling too, which scared me a bit.

 

But eyebrows aside, I'm sure if anyone would've asked us at that very moment what was so funny, none of us could've answered properly.

 

"Hey guys," Erwin's now sombre voice boomed through my headphones, "Isn't it kind of sad that we're all thirty year olds sitting in our dark rooms laughing our tits off?"

 

"OOOH SHITWIN'S GOT TITTIES! I KNEW IT."

 

"O-M-F-G! COMMANDER ERWIN MORE LIKE COMMANDER TITTY WIN! ROASTED BITCH"

 

Really, we were such great friends. 

 

In the midst of this entire roasting and protesting (On Erwin's part) , I hadn't realised that I had pressed record.

* * *

**Eren POV**

 

So far it was the lamest party I've ever been too. 

 

Sure there was drinking and dancing and people being horny as shit. 

 

But Armin had spotted Horseface and Marco (Apparently Jean had gotten into Trost too. Dunno how he managed that with his horselike brain) and didn't feel like facing them so now we were both by the bar drinking warm, shitty beer. Armin was there because he was feeling miserable and me, because I was good friend and also I didn't want anyone stepping on my feet while dancing. I probably would've left after a few minutes but then I spotted two guys walking towards the makeshift bar and just like that:

 

Jackpot.

 

Out of the duo, one was buff and tall, with short cropped blond hair, pale golden eyes and above all broad shoulders to hold onto as I rode him relentlessly later in the night. 

 

Time to turn the charm on, Yeager.

 

The brunet next to him was also tall with a slender built and light green eyes. 

 

"I swear to God, Bert this is the worst party I've been too," the blond one exclaimed  taking a sip of the beer he just bought and immediately spitting it out, "And this is the worst fucking beer I've ever had. Goddamit, who arranged this utter failure of an event?" Despite bad mouthing the beverage, he took another sip of the beer. Pink lips wrapped around the neck, Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he drank and a line of spit attaching his mouth to the damn bottle even after he was done taking the sip... I could already imagine my cock between his pretty pink lips.

 

Focus, Eren.

 

"Tell me about it." I said, smirking at the blond holding my almost empty bottle up. I leaned casually against the bar, my other hand slowly slipping down between by thighs enticingly, making sure the said action was in clear view of my muscled up, wide shouldered wet dream blondie.

 

It worked. 

 

His eyes had followed the movement and now he was checking me all over, licking his pretty pink lips. 

 

"I'm Reiner Braun and this is Bertholt Hoover. And you are?"

 

"Eren Yeager. I'm here with my friend, Armin Arlet," I said gesturing towards Armin, who was slumped on the bar counter, with several empty beer bottles around him.

 

"Wha-huh? Did someone say ma naaeeee-" Armin had jerked up and was about to fall from the stool, when Bertolt surged forward and caught hold of him. 

 

"Are you alright?" Bertolt was supporting him from behind, hands wrapped around his waist while Armin leaned more against him resulting in a full body flush between the two. Bertolt had pulled him up to keep him from falling and Armin turned around grabbing hold of the taller brunet's hips and buried his face onto his shirt. 

 

"I am now that you're here, baby," He winked suggestively dragging his nails along Bertolt's neck.

 

Now I could've interrupting and saved them both from this situation but first, I had my own agenda to fulfil tonight and second, I knew to stay away from drunk, flirtatious Armin.

 

Now there are four types of Armin.

 

1\. The normal, bookish Armin, who is a ray of sunshine to all, that we know and love.

 

2.The ultra cute and adorable Armin( usually surfaces when he has to get something or make someone do something that the other person is reluctant to give or do)

 

3.The caffeine high Armin with crazy eyes (usually seen before the night of the exams or under conditions of extreme stress. To be approached quietly and silent environment is preferred.)

 

4\. Lastly, the drunk version of Armin who doesn't hesitate to act out.

 

Last time I approached drunk Armin and tried to stop him from doing his antics I ended up looking like a train wreck.

 

Besides, he deserved a night of fooling around after having taken a lot of stress and tension the past few months due to exams and Horseface's shenanigans.

 

Still if he wakes up for his first day tomorrow with a terrible hangover, it ain't my fault!

 

Reiner chuckled looking at his friend's bewildered expression. "Man that Armin's something. Bet Bertolt's getting lucky tonight."

 

"Well, I don't know about Bertolt, as there is considerable chance of him ending up with Armin draped over him like a spider with his drool pooling on Bertolt's shirt. But you on the other hand," I leaned up to him, balancing on my tip toes and purred, "Reiner Braun if you play your cards right you could end up being the luckiest." I nibbled at his ear, and let my toes brush across his inner thigh, mentally high five-d myself on hearing his sharp intake of breath.

 

He looked down at me, his pupils blown and maneuvered his entire body to trap me against the pillar next to the bar counter, his thigh between my legs, digging into my already erect cock.

 

"Eren, the only card that I've got to play tonight is that I wanna take your sweet, tight ass and show it a great time. What do you think about that, hmm?"

 

Dominant with broad shoulder and a voice deep enough to send shivers down my spine. Good choice, me. 

 

But Eren Yeager is not the one to give up so easily and be washed away. I may be a slut, but one that is hard to get.

 

No matter how much of Greek god alike physique one might have.

 

But that night I was horny, my belly full of warm beer and Reiner was fucking incredible to look at.

 

And so I pulled him down by his shirt collar, our lips a hair's breadth away, our breaths mingling with each other and whispered,

 

"Then show me, baby."

* * *

 

Reiner and I had hurried out of the room. The moment we were facing the outer side of the huge mahogany door, he had pressed me against it, ravenously attacking my mouth. Our teeth clacked and I bit him him hard enough to draw blood but it didn't matter. 

 

It felt fucking good and it so fucking didn't matter.

 

I pushed him and ran downstairs to the second. Ignoring the board, I opened the first door on the right, which Reiner slammed shut behind him with his foot, his hands circling my hips and pulling me forwards for another rough kiss. I moaned into it, my right hand clutching at his back while the left one ventured southwards. As I slipped my fingers through his waist band, grabbing his erection and rubbing at its tip, he groaned, picking me up by my ass. My legs automatically wrapped themselves around his hips while he continuously attacked my neck, bruising it up in the most delicious way possible.

 

Throwing me on the top of the bed on the left side, he got on top me immediately pulling my shirt up. I complied throwing it aside and starting opening his jeans. My hands fumbled in the hectic frenzy that we had created and he growled, pushing my hands aside, he opened them and pushed them away from his legs.We started kissing again and our hands roamed around each others bodies, Reiner mostly manhandling me, which made me even more aroused if that were possible . Within a matter of second the rest of the articles of clothing were scattered around the room and I was bracing myself against the wall, ass up in the air, Reiner mouthing and biting up and down my back, his left hand holding me in place.

 

His right hand on the other was going through the bedside table searching for some kind of lube or lubricating substance after a few moments I heard, "Shit. No lube."

 

"Fuck that. Spit will do. Just fucking enter me already!"

 

After about the most unsatisfactory three minutes of prepping, I had enough. 

 

"Stop that! Just fuck me already dammit!"

 

"Bossy little bitch,aren't we?"

 

Despite saying that, Reiner adhered to my command, thrusting his dick into my hole with one go, which his hands snaked down there and started going up and down my length. He had found my sweet spot almost immediately and the pain and pleasure combined had me coming after a few thrusts. Reiner soon followed after. We collapsed on the bed, sweaty and sticky, too exhausted to even acknowledge the other person.

 

But Lady Luck was definitely NOT on my side that night.

 

Turns out Reiner and I had been in the girl's dormitory floor and the room we had decided to use for our monkeying around was Mikasa's. 

 

And the bed we had used was her room-mate Annie Leonhardt's.

 

In short: We were fucked.

* * *

**Levi POV**

 

_"Oh that'd be an awesome video, Levi. DO IT!"_

 

_"Screeeeeee! I agree with TITWIN! WOO HOOO POST IT!"_

 

_"I've seen a lotta shit in my life Shitwin and Shitty Glasses, but THIS gonna be THE SHIT!"_

 

I had no memories of these words as I woke up the next morning and rushed to the trash can on the other side of the room to heave out the contents of my stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um,  
> Some of you might be angry with the whole ReinerxEren thing. And the poorly written sex scene.  
> In my defence, it is my first ever sex scene! And I promise Levi and Eren won't be as bad as this one. Sowwie!  
> And as for ErenxReiner thing.It is not a big pairing of the story so don't worry! And as for Levi meeting Eren, be patient my darlings. Give one or two more chapters till Heichou gets to meet his little adorable soldier. <3  
> SPOILER ALERT FOR NON CHAPTER 82 READERS !!
> 
> So... I .. still am not able to believe that Armin's gone! My little babe!T_T


	6. Introducing the 104th squad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet the 104th squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> First of all, so sorry for the late upload, I just got swamped with school work over the weekend. Please forgive me. Also, summer vacations is already knocking at my door so by July I'll be probably updating more than once a week.
> 
> For now, go ahead and enjoy the fresh, warm arrival of chapter 6!

**Eren POV  
**

Reiner and I had crashed in the same room, least bothered about getting caught.

 

Bad decision. Really bad. Like- Ryan Reynolds deciding to play Green Lantern bad.

 

By the time both of us had woken up it had been too late to send out an SOS signal.

 

Two girls, of the same height, one blonde and the other brunette were standing by the doorway and the faint pink rays of light coming from behind wasn't enough to identify either of them. 

 

Of course, by the time Reiner and I, not even completely dressed, were thrown out of their room by the blonde girl, Annie Leonhardt, a girl I used to go to high school with, I had identified them. Of all the people whose room I could've gone into, did it have to Mikasa and Annie's?  

 

Since Reiner and I were not dumb people, we didn't wait for them to kick our asses even more. No, we just ran. Ran like the wind. Probably because our flight or fight senses kicked in, flight kicking in more strong because for a second there, I could swear we were flying. That's how fast we ran.

 

People may question me, like, "OMG EREN THOSE ARE JUST GIRLS. WHY DID YOU RUN???! KICK THEIR ASS OR SOMETHING."

 

And to those people I say,

 

First of all, you're a horrible person if you condone unwarranted violence. I was at fault and therefore I deserved the ass kicking. 

 

Second of all, have you seen Mikasa and Annie? They're the goddesses of fighting. Now, Mikasa, I've experienced her skills once and she was not even giving her 50% only about 20%,  and I don't want her on my bad side.

 

However, Annie on the other hand was a completely different story. She _taught_ me how to fight.

 

Annie had arrived in my old high school, Shiganshina High back when I was a high school sophmore. She didn't socialize much, and almost everyone kept away from her. Something about her stoic expression and the way her eyes bored into you if she even glanced your way that kept everybody away. Not even a single weird rumour sprung up about her, that's how scared people were of her. 

 

Except Armin.

 

Annie had been partnered up with him in the lab and he wasted no time in becoming friends with her. It was easy for Armin anyways. He would just smile and give his puppy dog eyes and bam! He has won your heart. Annie was no different. 

 

Armin, still had been badly bullied in high school. All because of his open sexuality and intelligence. And back then even though I was always there for Armin, I was the one who usually ended up getting beaten badly in order to protect him, not the bullies.

 

It so had happened one day that I had been too sick to go to school and this eventually ended up in Armin lying motionless in a stall of the boys' bathroom from getting choked by getting a swirly. He was bleeding heavily through his nose, and was too weak to even call out for help because those monsters had kicked him in the head and locked the door from outside.

 

That day, Annie had two consecutive lab periods with Armin, which he had failed to turn up to. Knowing that Armin was present that day and would never miss lab periods she had gone up to the kid who was known to bully Armin as often as possible and given him a good bashing and after getting out what he had done to Armin, she had straight up marched into the boys' bathroom, kicked down the stall door, hefted Armin over her shoulders and carried him to the infirmary, all by herself. 

 

She seemed to be cold and off putting but a week later when I approached her to teach me how to fight, she was actually quite gracious about it and I got to know a lot. 

 

"Stay relaxed and always try and face your opponents side."

 

"Spread your legs to shoulder width and don't hunch but keep your knees bent."

 

"Fight dirty, Yeager. Poke the eyes, go for the throat, kick at the kneecaps if their knees aren't bent, but don't go above the waist so they won't get a chance to grab your leg and also don't keep your hands SPLAYED," she shouted as she pulled me by my fingers and hit me hard in the nose with her elbow.

 

"And shout."

 

That's how we came to be acquaintances. 

 

Now that I think about it, sleeping on her bed with someone else was not good way to repay a favour.

 

By the time Reiner and I were anywhere near block D, we could barely control our laughter. I laid on the grassy field and stretched out, my bare back against the grass with morning dew on it (We'd been in a hurry to get so I hadn't had the time to even put on my shirt), tears of mirth streaming down my eyes. Reiner was crouching on the ground, trying to get his breath back, chuckling in-between pants, his hands still clutching the torn part of the bedsheet wrapped around his torso.

 

"I think I like seeing you buck naked, Yeager."

 

"I'm not buck naked, you ass and neither are you."

 

"Well, we might as well be, given at our state. Getting busted by two hard ass girls at 'fuck I shouldn't be awake at this time'-o'clock in the morning."

 

I snorted at that, as the he stood up and lend me a hand to get up as well. I smacked it away, sticking my tongue out at him. Raising one eyebrow at me, he lifted me up by my arms and pushed me towards our dorm staircase. Grinning back at him, I took a deep breath of the crisp morning air, and started walking up the stairs to my room, hoping against hope, that Armin was there already. Reiner followed me, rubbing his arms to warm himself against the cool air.

 

"You're gonna keep that?" I asked him gesturing at the bedsheet trailing in his wake, now stuck to the back of the undone belt of his jeans.

 

"I would lend it to you seeing that you're shirtless and probably cold with those pert nipples but I prefer seeing you that way and as for throwing it away, I'd like to keep it as a memento of my first night in Trost, and I first time I did Eren Yeager," He winked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

 

"And hopefully the last. You suck at sex."

 

"Not my fault you're a bossy little kinky bitch in heat."

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Check."

 

"Touché."

 

We trudged upstairs to our rooms, both of us much slower and sluggish, the previous nights activities, lack of sleep, getting kicked in the ass and the mad scrambling for safety catching up on both of us.

 

"Oi Eren."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I get why I ran from Mikasa. She used to be the Judo champion back in high school and being in Judo class I used to be on the receiving end her of punches and kicks way more than I wanted to be. Why'd you run though?"

 

"I have faced Mikasa earlier. And as for, Annie, the blonde one, well, her fighting skills are legendary and dirty. Full on street mode. In fact the only person not scared of her back in my old high school was Armin."

 

"Armin? The short, cute guy you were with who was practically throwing himself at Bertolt last night?"

 

"That's the one."

 

By this time, I had reached my room. Reiner's room which he shared with the tall guy and another guy named Connie, was about five rooms away from mine and muttering a quiet 'bye' I had closed the door on him. One glance at Armin's bed confirmed that he had passed out puking. I couldn't be bothered to clean and fell directly on top of my bedcovers too tired to do anything else. I was on the tilting edge of falling down the dark chasm of a sound sleep when my cell rang.

 

"Who the fuck is fucking calling?" I grumbled picking it up, not even glancing at the ID. "Hello?"

 

"If Mikasa and Annie do it, who would top?"

 

"Go to sleep, fuckface."

 

And with that I drifted off.

* * *

 

 

While I had hurried off to catch the pony train to dreamland, I had predictably forgotten to set the alarm, used to Ma waking me up. So by the time, I had rubbed my eyes to shield them from the bright light that had the back of my eyes itching, it was quite late. 

 

After a few lazy minutes of sitting on the bed dumbfounded by my surroundings, the clock came within my viewing range and it read 10.17 am.

 

Cue the rush. 

 

Steering clear of Armin's vomit, I managed to wake him up. We both used the bathroom together, one peeing or brushing his teeth while the other showered, both quite used to each other's bodies, something that comes along with best friends since childhood.

 

Finally after, putting our shirts, jeans and trainers on (Mom's farewell gift to us both. Don't ask.) we ran over to our first class, that is, Psychology, the trusty Trost App acting as our map guide.

 

Thankfully, by the time we had located the classroom although the room was full of students the Professor hadn't arrived yet. Despite his terrible hangover, Armin had been about sit on one of the front desks when I had dragged him by his collar towards the middle row desks.

 

"Not a good idea if you wanna give the teacher a good impression of you, Armin," I hurriedly whispered shushing his word of protest. Once we were both seated, I noticed the girl next to us. She had reddish brown hair, tied into a loose ponytail. I didn't notice much about her at first, more concerned about Armin, who was massaging his temple and breathing heavily through his nose.  I rubbed his back and nudged him with my bottle of water from which he took a long drink from. But then through the corner of my eyes, I saw her diving into her bag continuously, not taking out any book. At first I assumed she was looking for her book but then everytime her hands were inside her bag, there would be the sound of plastic unwrapping. Soon this sound was accompanied by a delicious aroma that had my mouth watering and empty stomach growling.  And the fact my stomach was adept at imitating the mating call of whales when it was empty, didn't help.

 

Embarrassed, I hid my face behind my book, staring at the words in front of me without reading. The tips of my ears felt hot and I was sure they were red by now. However, that didn't matter to my stomach, the delicious aroma fuelling it to perform a one man- whale mating call show. 

 

The teacher still hadn't arrived, and I was seriously considering to leave the classroom to get something to eat when two PB&J's and a bottle of orange juice was shoved into my lap.

 

"Give one of the PB&J's and the orange juice to your friend. It helps with hangover. You have the other one."

 

The thought of polite refusal rose in my mind, but was pushed aside on seeing food in my hands. Food that my stomach so richly desired. Passing the items to Armin, after coaxing him into taking a bite, I munched down my own meal. After I had finished, and was sweeping the crumbs off of the desks, I smiled over at the girl who was having her own fill. 

 

"Hey, thank you so much. That was really-"

 

I would've completed my sentence had not a man wearing a long mossy green coat entered the classroom.

 

Keith Shadis was his name and the intimidating air that he had to him was amplified by his height and bald head. However the most notable thing about him were the deep dark circles around his eyes as he surveyed us.

 

"My name is Keith Shadis, I'll be taking your Psychology class and you will all address me as 'Sir' or 'Professor'. Don't think this class is going to be an easy pass. I expect you to complete the tasks given to you in time," I swear if he were a cartoon character lightning would've flashed behind him because of the sinister-iness of the next phrase, "Or face the consequences."

 

Then he began his lecture. By the time, he had finished explaining, I had made notes of around three pages with small, cramped, indecipherable handwriting. Even Armin who was used to taking notes hadn't fared well, with ink splotching in his notes. But I guess, he wasn't in his top notch form either.

 

Shadis gave us sometime to leaf through our notes before he held a mini quiz. The sharp silence of the class during those three to five minutes however was interrupted by the crunchiest crunch to ever crunch. All the heads had turned our way and as Shadis marched up to our row, the pity in the eyes of the other students was evident. He stood in front of the girl who had offered us food, the chip still halfway out of her mouth, his eyes boring onto her.

 

"Stand up, cadet!"

 

I guess the rumours I read last night in the Trost chat section, while dying of heat, that Shadis was possibly in the army before he was a teacher are true.

 

Sasha shot straight up, posture perfect, her hands adjusted to the traditional Trost salute: by bending her arm and placing her right clenched fist over her heart. 

 

"And what in God's name were you doing cadet... ?"

 

"Sir! My name is Sasha Blouse, sir! I was eating potato chips, sir!"

 

A bewildered look, that didn't really suit the man came over his face. It was practically a stare-down between Sasha and Shadis, a fight to who gave up fast. Would Sasha break and ask for forgiveness or will Shadis break and put down his iron fist?

 

It ended up being 'tough-teacher' Shadis.

 

"Detention, Blouse. You will spend the entire lunch break in this classroom writing lines." With that final pronouncement the bell rang. The students filed out of the classroom, some snickering over Sasha's mishap and others relieved that at least the quiz didn't take place.

 

Sasha on the other hand fell back on her seat, horror struck.  Armin rubbed her back, gently consoling her.

 

"Hey Sasha, it's alright. We'll bring you food from cafeteria."

 

"Yeah!" I piped up. "Tell you what give me your number and I'll send over the pictures of the menu and you can select what you want and we'll get it."

 

Sasha teared up at that last part. "You guys would really do that?"

 

Armin smiled and nodded, still rubbing her back.

 

"OH MY GOD! You're the best!"

 

Saying so, she threw her arms around us both, squeezing us. 

 

"Thank you so much guys!"

 

So after we had formed an epic friendship by exchanging numbers for texting purpose, a service which Sasha had already utilised by texting me that she had already memorized the menu and would love to have the pizza burger and I should try it to, we were on the way to our different classes. 

 

I had English after thirty minutes and so I proceeded to sit in one of the random park benches, and make use of the campus's amazing Wi-Fi service. At first I went through my twitter feed which was full of hashtags like '#CorporalGonCrazy ' 'WildSurveyCorps' (Survey Corps is the fan name given to the Hanji, Erwin and Levi- trio) '#SmithBrows' '#DaddyBrows' . Curious, I clicked on one of the links posted in my wall with similar hashtags with led to Levi's recent upload titled, 'I'm smexy and you don't know it. XDDD 100%5 drunken fun'.

 

Which was definitely strange for Levi's channel.

 

But what was even stranger was the video itself.

 

It began with a really big closeup of Levi's face. So close, that I could only see his nostrils. 

 

"SSSSSSSSUUUUP? This be mah crew Shitty Glasses," Levi shouts into his microphone as Hanji shrieks and waves in the background screen from Skype," and Scary Eyebrows," Erwin wiggles his eyebrows from his web cam and smirks.

 

"So toonight, we had a little fun and discussed life issues and we" Levi pointed at the screen and himself," Decided that I need to fuckin' loosen up. And what better way to do it then," He points to Hanji with both his hands.

 

"STRIP TEASE! WOO WOO!"

 

Dear Lord, this man going to give me a heart attack.

 

He didn't even waste anytime on any foreplay and straight up took his shirt off, presenting to the audience by, God's grace, an eight freaking pack. Despite having seen his body before, my breath shortened and I was entirely focused on the screen. Fires could erupt, buildings could fall but I wouldn't have noticed. He undid the button of his jeans too and revealing a black underwear with a grey waistband. Biting his lip, he came closer to the camera, dilated pupils showing how drunk and a teeny tiny bit horny he was.

 

The silence was interrupted by Hanji.

 

"I think I might just be into you, Commander," They purred.

 

Cue the now rosy cheeked Levi who completely lost his composure and sat on his chair with his feet up on it, putting on a big shirt looking extremely dorky and cute with his, did I mention, rosy cheeks?!

 

I was turned on by him and at the same wanted to pull at his cheeks and make baby noises.

 

Then came Erwin doing the 'Eyebrow Dance' which was hilarious as fuck and the video ended randomly with Hanji's exhibition of shrieking and screaming which made my ears bleed.

 

I was laughing so hard, that people probably thought I was some weird human-hyena hybrid. And then of course I completely forgot about my class and re-watched the video for a thousand times.

 

And I would've re-watched some older videos when my phone pinged.

 

**Are you done with your class? I've ordered Sasha's pizza burger and my lunch. Do you want me to order something for you.- Armin**

 

_**ya. sm as sasha. omw to you. c u!** _

 

That's when I realised I entirely missed my first English class.

* * *

 

 

"Hey Armin!' I waved at him on entering the cafeteria only to see him sitting next to Mikasa. I froze for a second but than continued on my way to my doom personified in the form my own personal sex god's sister. 

 

"Did you order?" I asked Armin, trying not to make eye contact with the girl beside him.

 

"Yes I did. And Eren, Mikasa here wants to talk you."

 

I gulped. Mikasa stood up and made a motion to go outside the cafeteria. I followed her, steeling myself for either an angry outburst or ass whopping but instead what came out was,

 

"I'm sorry, Eren."

 

Huh?

 

"Sorry for crashing onto you yesterday evening and not helping. I had to hurry over to my brother to get some forms signed."

 

"Your brother, Levi Ackerman?"

 

"Yeah... How do you.. Oh you must watch his videos."

 

Girl, I've jerked off to his videos. "Um, yeah. Sometimes."

 

"Cool. And um... as for the incident in the morning..."

 

"Uh, you don't have to apologise for that. I was the one at fault."

 

"I agree, but still I think, my room-mate was too harsh on you."

 

"No worries. Annie and I are cool."

 

"You know her?"

 

"We went to the same high school."

 

"Oh. And as for that time during the entrances... "

 

"I deserved that too. Horseface and I would've disrupted other people's exams."

 

"I'm glad you understand. So, we're cool?"

 

I grinned at her and shook her hand. "We're cool."

* * *

 

**Halloween Night**

 

It's about 10 pm and the whole campus was either out Trick and Treating (first years like us) or studying (rest of the damn college community) and since I have a bunch of athletic but still lazy friends and so we had gathered in room 104 of block D (aka Reiner, Bertolt and Connie's room since it was the largest room out of all ours) Reiner and Bertolt had borrowed a TV from the seniors, Connie and Sasha (who shared a similar interest in food and as a result of which, were now a couple but a cool couple not the weird lovey-dovey ones) had brought in great food consisting of pizza, burgers, fries and candy, Mikasa and Annie had brought in a collection of horror movies from their next door horror fan neighbours, Armin had set up the room so that everyone could sit comfortably and I had I brought in beer and joints for the ones who wanted to get turnt up.  

 

As for how I came by them? Giving great blowjobs to rich students, or at times even the dealers.

 

Other than us, there was Historia and Ymir, cool girls who I had met up in art class. Also, I got to know that Ymir is extremely overprotective off her 'tiny, adorable ray of sunshine' girlfriend (her words not mine), if given the time she and Reiner had the nasty roast battle that had me, Sasha, Connie (the others were apparently sophisticated, mature adults)  'Oooh'-ing and 'Ahh'-ing ,when he and tried to flirt with Historia was any indication.

 

So we were all seated in front of the TV, Reiner already chugging up his beer. ("This is what I call quality beer." Chug. Chug. "Thanks, Yeager."), Bertolt, Annie and Connie were sipping on cokes, Sasha was having her second burger, Historia and Ymir were comfortably cuddling, while Armin sat comfortably next to Mikasa and I was propped up on her lap, holding his arm.

 

Why?

 

Because I'm dead scared of horror movies.

 

I  figuratively shat my pants while watching Insidious 1 and 2 alone in my room, back in high school and I don't have the guts to watch part 3. But now with all the guys jumping on the bandwagon for Halloween night scary movie, I had to participate too. 

 

Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of anything in the dark and am brave enough to face anything in real life, even horror houses in amusement parks don't affect me much, but horror movies with their stupid characters and jump scares are the worst. 

 

So there I was, joint between my lips to relax and Mikasa and Armin to hold onto, when the Korean horror movie, 'Memento Mori' started.

 

It had to be Korean, the rulers of the horror genre.

* * *

 

By the time the movie was over, I had smoked about three joints and was pretty high and had no clue what had happened in the movie. Mikasa had smoked a fag too so, she was pretty loose, her hands around my hips and face buried in my nape.  Armin, Annie and Bertolt were discussing the movie, while Connie and Sasha were fighting over the last slice of the pizza. Ymir was kissing and consoling Historia, who seemed to be on the verge of tears while Reiner was already on the floor, empty candy wrappers all around him, asleep.

 

I've honestly never had a better Halloween with such a dysfunctional at certain instances, but great group of friends, who strangely almost always hung out in this room.

 

We were what made up the 104th squad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....? Am I forgiven? 
> 
> Anywhoo, if y'all liked this chapter give a kudos! <3 and Comment! :* You know I thrive on them kudoses and comments baby! WooHoo!
> 
> And a treat for y'all :Eren and Levi get to meet next chapter.
> 
> P.S- If anyone of you have any recommendations for the story and any suggestions do comment down below. It helps me a lot when I'm at loss for ideas.


	7. The Sea and the Napolean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Eren finally gets to meet his heartthrob... maybe. And also, Armin gets to see the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all,I would like to apologise for the delay. I have fallen sick and even though with my vacations because of all the extra coaching classes I haven't had the time to type it out and so I was late by a week. Sorry!  
> Second of all, this whole time I've forgotten to thank this one important person, my mom, my country... and alright alright, I'm kidding. I would like to thank my best friend, Dash, who despite of her shitty Wi-Fi had taken over the painstaking job of Beta-ing the shit that I write. 'Thanks, jerk! Love, bitch.'  
> And last but not, EVER the least, I would like to thank all my beloved readers for liking and commenting on this fic... Y'all give me so much of happiness and joy and I'm so sorry for not updating the last week.
> 
> Also, Happy fourth of July to all my American readers!
> 
> Onto the chapter!

 

 

**Levi POV**

 

"If you fail I'm disowning you, but no pressure."

 

"Oh please, the first night I was away you became a drunken mess for the entire world to see."

 

"Hanji tricked me!"

 

"Don't blame poor Hanji-san, Levi. They didn't make you strip via Skype now, did they?"

 

It was a hot Thursday night, a week before Mikasa's exams. We were having our regularly scheduled Skype call when a pair of pretty legs interrupted us through the screen. I couldn't properly hear their conversation but the other person seemed to be enquiring about some notes which Mikasa reached for behind the laptop and handed over.

 

Then it happened.

 

'Pretty legs' tapped Mikasa's cheek and smoothed over a stray strand of hair, an action which instead of rolling her eyes to (Which is what she would've done if I or anyone who was close to had done to her), she smiled and a faint blush rose in her cheeks.

 

I waited for 'Pretty Legs' to leave the room before... 

 

"So... uh, did the temperature spike over there all of sudden?"

 

"Wha... No. Why?"

 

"Well, that little caress on the cheek made you pretty red in the face, sister dear."

 

And believe it or not, my headstrong, brave, fierce in nature, little Mikasa, turned even more red.

 

"Don't poke your nose into this, Levi," Mikasa said, her eyes trained on the book she was revising from, "You're interrupting my revision time."

 

" _I_ didn't interrupt anything. Your revision and 'Pretty Legs' over there interrupted our online quality sibling bonding time."

 

"I'm gonna ignore that your gay ass named Annie 'Pretty Legs' and focus on the bonding time you just mentioned. Any info on Big F's resort?"

 

"About that... Mikasa... I'm sorry..."

 

Her face fell and shoulders drooped down, her lips turned down into a frown. 

 

"... That it won't be just us in the resort this time because a few more people will be joining us too."

 

It was almost comical how akin to a kicked puppy she looked a moment ago and now she was giving me this huge ass grin, eyes all bright and cheery.

 

"Oh my god! Levi! I- thank you so so so much!"

 

"Before you start wagging your metaphorical tail, I wanna say that, your friends needn't spare any money during their stay because I will be covering all their forthcoming expenses."

 

Silence. Then,

 

"By the time this vacation is over, they'll be worshipping you... And as for Eren..." Mikasa smirked, staring off into space.

 

"Eren who? What about him?" I asked, curious.

 

"Nevermind. Don't you need the names for bookings the rooms?"

 

"Yup. Send them over through the chat."

 

Mikasa typed the names into her keyboard, while I made the email draft to send over to the resort. After two minutes the Skype chat pinged and the list came through.

 

1\. Armin Arlert

2\. Eren Yeager

3\. Sasha Blouse

4\. Reiner Braun

5.Connie Springer

 

"What about Annie?" I asked, a teasing tone to my voice.

 

Mikasa glared at me. "Not only Annie but  _also_ Bertolt, Ymir and Historia won't be able to make it." 

 

"I must sent them a thank you card."

 

"Why?"

 

"Quite considerate of them not burning a hole in my pockets."

 

"Yes, _very kind_ and _caring_ of her-"her tone had been resentful but becoming aware of her present company, Mikasa's eyes widened. "I mean, them. I swear to God, I said THEM." 

 

I've never heard someone enunciate the word 'them' so prominently.

 

I chuckled looking at her red face, in a loss for words.

 

"I won't take the mickey out of you now, kiddo. Go revise. If you get disowned, no frolicking around in big F's resort."

 

Mikasa just rolled her eyes. "Love you, you Lance Corporal Doofus."

 

"You too, Supergirl."

 

And the call terminated.

* * *

 

 

**A week later**

 

** Eren POV **

 

"It's too early to be even alive, Mikasa!"

 

"Stop your whining Eren and get in the car." 

 

"Fine... _mom,_ " I whispered out the last part..

 

And so there I was in about eight in the morning, right after having a ranging end of Year 1 party last night might I just say, hauling my heavy suitcase onto Reiner's pickup truck with tired arms and baggy eyes.

 

Armin, the privileged brat, by the power of his cuteness had managed to coax Bertolt into helping him with his luggage and when he had almost been about to fall down the stairs once or twice, Annie, who had come over to Block D only to say goodbye to Mikasa and Armin, had picked him up bridal style and dumped on the shotgun seat, much to his protests, taking to even tie his seatbelt properly.

 

Reiner who was supposed to be our driver to the first rest point was in a silent argument with Bertolt by the bonnet of the pickup. I didn't bother listening, distracted by Ymir who was giving Connie a noogie.

 

"Eh, Connie, I'm only doing this so you don't forget about me, your dear best friend, when you're banging your girlfriend at resort, alright?"

 

Connie spluttered at that, trying to escape from Ymir's grip. Sasha, who had just passed by this scene, duffel bag hoisted on her shoulder gave the two a sidelong glance and said," The only thing I'll be banging is the bed against the wall while I have mouth watering oral sex with the gourmet meals of the resort on it for the next two weeks. Sorry, not sorry babe." She blew Connie a kiss and gave him a mischievous wink which had the poor guy spluttering even more.

 

Soon the gang was inside the truck, with Reiner at the wheel, Armin in the front and the rest of us in the back with the luggage. Annie, after hugging Mikasa bye, the hug which had left the raven haired girl frozen with pink cheeks for about a minute or two, had left and only Historia, Ymir and Bertolt were there to wave us bye. 

 

As the truck wove through the roads in between the sparse woods, I put on my headphones, letting the music of my 'All time Classics' playlist flow through my body my mind day dreaming about Levi and the resort. Lost to the music, I slipped in and out of little drowsy naps, body all relaxed and basking in the morning sun.

 

Somewhere in between my mini naps, Mikasa had looped her hands around my left arm and fallen asleep on my shoulder. She was wearing a loose white T-shirt, with blue bermudas and slippers showing off her toes with electric blue nail paint which was similar to my outfit of a black tank top and off white bermudas, barring the slippers (I had been too lazy to put on any footwear in the morning) and of course the nail paint. I slightly adjusted my shoulder so that she was more comfortable and went back to my nap, my tunes buzzing in my ears.

 

We had left Trost campus at around half past eight and by the time we reached the roadside cafe restaurant for freshening up and obligatory pee break it was almost ten-fifteen. Reiner had rushed off to the W/C, while the rest of us order breakfast of burgers and coffees. Sasha had even bought some extra snacks for the road. All of us ate and drank quietly, enjoying the smell of the coffee, the crunchiness of the fries and softness of the buns and the still. About half an hour later we were back on the road, Mikasa taking over the wheel from Reiner as she was the only one who knew the route from then on. Sasha joined her in the front, while Armin occupied the back this time with Reiner.

 

Armin and I were having a Quiz Up battle on Harry Potter while Reiner and Connie, intent on showing off their manliness,were having a hard core game of thumb war which ended up with Connie whimpering about a sore thumb. This was followed by arm wrestling, push-ups and some other crazy endurance exercises. Soon the both of them were lying flat on their backs, sweating and panting, the hot sun above adding to their misery.

 

Armin on the other hand had busted out his straw hats, one for him and one for me, gifts from his grandfather for our trip. So with the boiling sun above us, both of us soothed ourselves with the hats, apple juice boxes (courtesy: me) and some Beyoncé.

 

Armin had become a part of the Beehive since our freshman year at highschool and despite his calm nature and goody-two-shoeyness, nobody turns up more than him in the club when Single Ladies is blasted, even though he's in a relationship. I even remember Jean getting pissed off about it once. Armin had been so into 'Single Ladies' once that about dozens of girls and guys alike had tried flirting with him. Tried being the key word as he hadn't paid attention to anyone. One wall of Armin's room was completely filled up with her posters and he loved her so much that he wouldn't even illegally download her music, choosing to go to Spotify or buying it from iTunes. 

 

Now, since Beyonce was his absolute favourite, it made sense for me, his life long best friend, to have his iPod filled with her tracks. 

 

And so went away our afternoon, Beyoncé telling us 'Who ran the world?' and to 'Put our hands up' and how she could see his 'Halo' and so on... 

 

I guess joining the Beehive won't be too bad.

* * *

 

 At around early evening, we were crossing by the ocean when Armin called out to Mikasa to stop the vehicle. As the truck purred to a stop, Armin jumped down the truck and slid down the sandy slope from the concrete road to the strangely empty beach. I jumped down after him, yelling at him to wait up, not bothered by the hot and coarse sand below the bare soles of my feet. 

 

The salty seawater sprayed against our face, as we stood by the ocean digging our toes into the sand. Armin darted forwards towards the water and knelt down, his hands dipped in water. I crouched down next to him, ready to throw water on his face only to see his shoulders shaking and tears dripping down his face. He turned towards me, and suddenly it seemed we were in a different time. His eyes were bright blue, almost ethereal, palm trees surrounded us and out of the corner of my eye I could see a red scarf  waving in the wind. My throat clogged up for some reason and my shoulders felt lighter, as though a heavy burden, a huge sorrow and been lifted and a promise had been fulfilled. A terrible wave of bitter-sweetness washed over me and I almost couldn't see straight. I would've slipped sideways but a pair of strong arms held onto me, steadying me. An orangey scent that I generally associated to a certain raven haired girl enveloped me, and the three of us had a awkward semi hug. The sound of a camera shutter clicking broke the spell. We broke apart to see Reiner putting down his camera.

 

"Not a bad picture to start the vacations with."

 

By the time we were back in the truck, all of us were drenched because of the water fight that took place for around ten minutes and Reiner had switched seats with Sasha. Earphones back in, I smoked a joint disregarding Armin's frown, concentrating on the scenery around us, trying to ignore Connie and Sasha's cuddle and makeout session. After forty more minutes of driving the truck turned around a curve and soon after the resort came into view.

 

Tall trees and a huge bed of flowers with colours unimaginable, greeted the visitors to the resort and a huge pool with clear blue water led up to a breathtakingly beautiful villa. The ceiling of the long and broad veranda was decorated with pretty fancy lights that dangled from it. The setting sun gave a divine glow to the entire picture and I could feel the part of me which loved art itching to draw this exact moment. 

 

But nothing could've prepared me for what was to come next.

 

Mikasa had parked the car and gone off to meet her Levi. I could feel the anticipation and nervousness and my heart was beating a lot faster. I was charged with getting everyone's bags and luggage down. After handing over most, the ones left were mine and Mikasa's. I carried her case over my head to the edge of the truck and yelled,

 

"Oi, someone take this for Mikasa!"

 

"Let me," said a deep voice next to my ear, pulling out one of my earphones.

 

As the lines,

 

 _'Is this the real life? Is the fantasy'_  played out of one earphone, I turned to rudely ask the person who the hell he was.

 

 _'Call in a landslide! No escape from reality...'_ Only to have the words die in my throat.

 

Standing really close to me, with one of my earphones in his hand was _him_. 

 

Levi.

 

"I... uh... Capn' Napo....Ah."

 

And then, darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter.
> 
> Since, this is an ongoing plot, it would be a lot of help, if y'all could comment any scenes or story plots you wanna see in the future chapters!
> 
> If you enjoyed the chapter give a kudos and comment down below.
> 
> Till next time, lovelies! <3


	8. Concussions are... awesome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is in the infirmary. Levi and Mikasa make plans for a picnic and Mikasa has a surprise for her beloved brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> First of all, I'm sorry for not posting the chapter on Sundays. My internet's being a bitch and my exams are closing in on me.
> 
> Second of all, I apologise in advance for the chapter. It didn't feel like it was up to the mark but I needed it to get to the next chapter which will I promise be much better. 
> 
> Last but not the least, I would like to thank everyone who has clicked kudos, commented and bookmarked this fic. You all brighten up my day! And major thanks to Dash for betaing my fics. You're the best. 
> 
> Read on!

** Eren POV  **

 

Blue. 

 

It was only colour I could see. 

 

Not even the calming tone of it, but the irritating blue of the times when a computer or laptop crashes.

 

If that wasn't enough, then came the nausea accompanied by static noise. At first it was just the crackling followed by the sharpest pings that made my ears pop. After a few minutes of the pings in between the static noise, I was able to discern proper sounds; two voices talking quietly, one in low, dulcet tones and the other slightly higher pitched.

 

I tried opening my eyes to see the owners of the voices, but they seemed to be glued shut. I tried asking where I was and what was going on but making any sort of movement felt like a huge struggle. After what felt like hours I was gradually able to slowly blink my eyes open. The bright light that hit my eyes immediately made them tear up and everything became a bit fuzzy again. When my sight focused again, I lost myself to blue again.

 

But this time it was a much a lighter, calmer shade of it, one that made my heart stutter for a bit. 

 

Light sky blue orbs, close to my face belonged to a certain short, handsome man, bangs slightly falling over his face. It almost seemed angelic, that countenance, except that the eyebrows were scrunched up and the pink, chapped lips were dipped in a frown, albeit an adorable one.

 

"You know, dropping a heavy load on your head and having a bad concussion isn't really the way to greet a person you just met."

 

My confusion must have been evident on my face, because Levi leaned back against the chair next to the bed I was in, letting out a heavy sigh. An action that my muddled up brain didn't like very much as it increased the distance between his lips and mine.

 

Granted I just recovered from a concussion but hey, Eren Yeager never fails when there's the prospect of making out involved, no matter now dim. 

 

"C'mon kid. Don't you remember? I asked you to hand over Mikasa's luggage and you, instead of handing it over to me like a proper functional human being, went and dropped it over your head like an idiot."

 

I let out an almost inaudible 'oh'. The shock of having Levi so close to me must have made my hands slack. But how was I supposed to explain this to him? Because ,'I really like you and having you in a such a close proximity literally took my breath away', didn't really cut it.

 

"Yeah, 'Oh', it is alright. I am not really fond of making any sort of physical contact with people yet, I found my arms full of a lanky teenager, all limbs flailing around like an octopus."

 

Wait...

 

His arms were... full of me?

 

As in, I, me Eren Yeager, was in Levi's godlike arms?

 

And I wasn't even conscious?!

 

My eyes involuntarily went up and down the said arms, the mouthwatering biceps beneath the white formal long sleeved shirt that was folded up to his elbows, clearly evident.

 

"Stop checking my arms out, brat, and listen. That was really careless of you." Levi sounded pissed off, and one of his eyebrows were raised.

 

Not my fault that you have great arms, ones that I fantasize about as frequently as I can.

 

As for the above sentence... I thought I had thought it, not spoken. Clearly my delirious brain wasn't thinking straight because the proper way to express it would be.

 

"Not my fault that you have great arms, ones that I fantasize about as frequently as I can."

 

I only realized that I said, when the atmosphere of the room of unreasonably tense as Levi continued looking at me with a strange look in his eyes. Slowly as the realisation of the words that escaped my mouth dawned over me, his eyebrow inched higher and higher, while my eyes grew wider and my neck bloomed red, a sign of embarrassment. I pulled my bed covers up over my face trying to block out reality.

 

I heard an angry murmur, footsteps becoming faint and a sudden bang of the door shutting close, hard. The resounding bang made my head throb and I had to grit my teeth hard as I removed the covers from my head.

 

"He tends to get a bit... moody." A young man, who looked to be about in his early twenties, with dark blond hair had just entered the room and was standing in front of my bed, hands folded, a sheepish smile on his face.

 

"It- it's fine." My voice quivered and sounded scratchy.

 

"It really isn't. Levi's being an asshole as always."

 

"It's alright... I pissed him off anyways. Besides, he must tired too."

 

"Still-"

 

"Let's just move on from that, Mr... ?"

 

"Farlan. Just call me Farlan. This is my resort. Levi and I have been friends since childhood, so I let him stay over at times."

 

"Oh." A silent pause that extended over an uncomfortably long period of time, so long even the crickets started feeling awkward. "Um... uh, wh- where are th- the others?"

 

"Probably in their beds seeing that it's way past midnight."

 

"Huh," I said matter of factly, avoiding to make any eye contact. He probably must have heard what I had said to Levi.

 

"Anyways, I'll be taking my leave now, Eren. Take a good, long rest." 

 

"I will, Farlan. But before you go... can you tell me what room this is?"

 

"Oh, you're in the infirmary. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

 

" G'Night."

* * *

 

At around twilight, my sleep was broken by a sharp headache and a parched throat. The room spun around as I raised my head, so I dropped back on the pillow, taking a deep breath.  Just as I thought that I would probably die of dehydration, I saw it.

 

On my bedside table was a thermos flask and a cup next to it, on a small tray. Beside it was a small note, in beautiful cursive writing, that read:

 

'I made some chamomile tea for you. Helps with the headache and nausea.

~Levi.'

 

I poured out the tea, which was still somewhat warm, in the cup and took a sip. The light, sweet taste of the tea felt heavenly to my feverish taste buds, and the soothing aroma filled up my senses. 

 

As the red rays of the rosy sun filtered through the windows, and I sipped in the beverage, I couldn't help but smile. 

 

Concussions are really awesome.

* * *

 

It was around afternoon time, the doctor ( I can't believe Farlan had hired a doctor. A nurse would've been fine. But then again he seemed to be filthy rich) had done a check up on me informing that I needed to stay another day so he could get a proper check up on my vitals but otherwise it was all OK. After the doctor had left all my travel companions were now in the infirmary. Reiner and Sasha were perched on the tail end of the bed, while Connie occupied the nearby floorspace. Armin sat right next to me on the bed, legs tucked in comfortably under the covers and Mikasa had brought over a chair from the doctor's room. 

 

"Yeager, you're such a wuss. Do you even lift, bro?"

 

"I think you should include more meat in your diet, Eren."

 

"Bro, you should go to a hospital and just see if you're dying. Like, a precaution."

 

"If you couldn't have taken it, you should've told me to come and get. I don't like that you got hurt on my account."

 

"Mikasa, I'm pretty sure that he didn't get hurt 'cause of your luggage. It was because Levi was so close to you, wasn't it, Eren?"

 

"Bro, if wanna impress the guy you gotta start hitting the gym. The guy's tough."

 

"I still think you might be dying."

 

"Ooh, you could find out his favorite food and go out someplace and like have a dinner date and .... Connie take me out on a dinner date sometime."

 

"Alright. Three steaks?"

 

"You know me so well."

 

"I think I should tell him you used be a hardcore fan of the Spice Girls in middle school. Whaddya think Eren?"

 

"You and my brother would make a good couple. He might seem to be off putting but you just need get through his 'barrier'."

 

And so on it continued with me barely able to get a word edgewise. Shortly later, it even started to rain, which threw water at their plans of leaving me and going for a swim.

 

"That's what you guys get for even  _thinking_  about leaving me."

 

Hour after hour passed. Gradually one thing led to another and soon, somehow, all of us were smoking pot (despite of Armin's protests).

 

Irresponsible of me? 100%.

 

But I was tired of being in the infirmary and wanted to have some fun. And Levi's chamomile tea had gotten exhausted.

 

Soon the room was full of smoke (Even Armin had decided to indulge in for once). All thanks to Reiner and his thoughtfulness. 

 

Sasha had even gone to the extent of sneaking marshmallows from the kitchen, which she had located on the yesterday night itself with details of all the contents in it.They ended up being used for a chubby bunny challenge. 

 

Mikasa and I didn't take part, reluctant to let go of our joints. Armin, Connie, Sasha and Reiner however, got into it.

 

And I mean in the most intense way possible.

 

There was no laughter or anything. 

 

Just intense staring as they put marshmallow after marshmallow inside as if they were all in some cowboy movie.

 

Armin was the first to get shot... I mean give up. 

 

Followed by Connie.. but he didn't give up immediately. More like wilted under Sasha's glare.

 

In the end, it boiled down to Reiner and Sasha. The huge packet of marshmallows kept emptying, the brutal destruction of them raging on relentlessly.

 

"CHWUBBI BWANNEY"

 

"CHHAVEY WANNEY"

 

"CCHHABEY WAAAIY"

 

"CCCHAWA AANE-"

 

It would've continued on had not Levi barged in the room.

 

Which was of course, not gonna end for us well.

 

"Just what the hell in the ever loving shit's name are you little shitheads doing?"

 

* * *

 

** Levi POV **

 

"You really didn't need to be so rude to him, Levi."

 

"Mikasa, that brat had a concussion. He's not supposed to be smoking weed!"

 

"Still... you were too harsh. He was crying in the end. Eren was crying! I've never seen him cry."

 

"Only because he was high. But, it was your reaction that surprised me. You looked like you wanted to kill me. Are you in love -"

 

"No! It's _Eren,_ Levi. He's like a brother. Besides, he has his heart set on another." There was teasing lilt to the tone of her voice.

 

"Don't. Mikasa, just don't."

 

"Wha- why not? It's not like he's ugly or something." 

 

"It's not about that."

 

"And besides, I know you're interested in him."

 

"What? No, I'm not! He's a brat. And I don't mean it in my 'he's my fan' way. He's literally a brat!"

 

"Chamomile tea. Need I say anything more?"

 

"... What do you even mean?"

 

"Levi, you only make tea for the people you like. And Chamomile, your speciality, is only for exclusive people!"

 

"There is no such thing, sister dear. You're just assuming things. Just one thing. Why is Eren like a brother to you?" 

 

I would be lying if I said that that particular sentence hadn't bothered me. It felt like, Mikasa had used Eren as some sort of replacement for me, during her time in Trost.

 

"Levi, didn't you notice his eyes?"

 

Of course I noticed them. They were hard to miss. Wide eyes, the colour of the Caribbean Sea. Bright and full of life. Those eyes could make a person drown in them. In fact when he had first opened his eyes, I wasn't able to look away. Like a moth attracted towards the light, I had been captivated by them.

 

Of course, that didn't mean he was complete and utter, brat.

 

"What about his eyes?"

 

"They remind me of Isabel's."

 

Ah.

 

Of course.

 

Isabel Magnolia.  Farlan's adoptive sister.

 

How could I forget?

 

She was a short kid, almost a baby really, hardened by the miserable lifestyle in the street alleys of Shiganshina.

 

Yet, an angel at heart and looks. A chubby cheeked, red head girl with eyes full of childlike glee despite the circumstances. 

 

Her death still haunts the three of us till date. 

 

"They do resemble her eyes."

 

We stayed silent for quite a while. Brother and sister sitting side by side on a sofa in the brightly lit front lounge, both lost in our thoughts.

 

"Let's go to the beach tomorrow. Have a picnic. You know with, all my friends, including Farlan. Do you remember how much Isabel loved picnics even though it was in our crappy tree house with minimal amount of food?"

 

I gave her a side long smile. "Let's do it."

 

"Oh! I've got a surprise for you. But that's for tomorrow."

 

"Alright, then."

 

We would've both gotten off of the sofa and retreated to our rooms but since the Wi-Fi signal was so strong, we just got out our cells and started tapping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... please don't hate me. I know this isn't as good as the others.  
> *SPOILERS FOR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ ATTACK ON TITAN MANGA CHAP-83*
> 
> Omg, who do you think is gonna get the serum? I personally can't choose. Commander Handsome and Armin are both my babies... Why you do this, Isayama.
> 
> Till next time my lovelies, tootles!


	9. Amongst the sand and friends Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi discovers his surprise. People go to the beach for a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart all my readers. You never fail to brighten my day! I would also like to thank my beta, Dash. To all those you commented, and left kudos, I'm indebted to you. 
> 
> Read on for now!

**Levi POV**

"LL _EEE_ V _IIIIIIIIIIIIII!_ Wakey, wakey, shorty! Eggs and bakey!"

 

Never have I ever been so annoyed and simultaneously thrilled on being woken up with surprises.

 

Surprises in the form of Hanji Zoe and Erwin Smith.

 

I winced as Hanji wrapped me in their arms tightly, squeezing my ribs, knocking the air out of me.  Erwin stood behind observing the scene with an amused look on his face, his medium length blond mane usually tidy was now messed up and falling over his eyes, highlighting their bluey-ness and hiding those magnificent eyebrows of his. He even had somewhat of stubble, giving him a rugged look.

 

I had to stop checking him out, the smug look on his face was getting annoying.

 

Meanwhile Hanji was still trying to crush my ribcage with their hands alone.

 

"I've missed you, you old grouch! Last time we met was at that VidCon in California two years ago! Two years! I haven't seen that scrumpalicious booty in ages!" After that pronouncement, I was sure Hanji had let out a squeal though I couldn't be sure.

 

"Way to make the man feel objectified."

 

"Oh Commander, if I were too ahem, ' _objectify_ ' Levi, he would  _feel_ it, know what I'm saying?" They winked at Erwim, stifling a giggle.

 

"I can feel you being objective, Shitty Glasses. Get your hands off of my ass! Don't you have Pe-" I was going to say 'Petra to grope' (Hanji's girlfriend but by the looks of it now an 'ex') but Erwin put a finger on his lips and a slicing motion against his throat to tell me to cut it out so I went like this, "Paeeee samples to collect?"

 

"Paeee samples?"

 

"Pee samples. I guess even your ears are ruined too now. Now you're gonna have to get big ass hearing aids to complement your big ass glasses. And besides who invited both of you anyways?"

 

Erwin answered that. "Mikasa. She wanted to surprise you."

 

Oh.

 

So this is what she meant by surprise.

 

My sweet, dear little sister... 

 

You are so **dead.**

 

I pried myself out of Hanji's arms and sidestepped Erwin huge frame to enter the bathroom only to have Erwin ruffle his fingers through my hair. "It is good to see you after such a long time, old friend. Besides, Hanji and I could use a vacation too."

 

"Have your vacations outside my room, perverts."

 

"Hehe, hear that Erwin? Levi called me a pervert," Hanji's voice had gone all deep, their hands clasped together. They had a weird, creepy smile on their face, as they got off of my bed and walked towards me hands stretched out. Meanwhile, Erwin just leaned against the drawers and let out a smile, his teeth all sparkly white.

 

It really wasn't fair how handsome Erwin looked despite probably having driven here almost all night.

 

"You know, Levi. Once you call someone a pervert, they can do pervert-y stuff to you..." They sang-song, a creepy evil look in their face, wiggling their fingers at me.

 

So I took the logical course of action and landed one kick right in their leg to trip them. Hanji went sprawling onto the floor, face down, legs up.

 

"Stop trying to freak me out and get the hell out of my room."

 

"Oh c'mon Levi! You gotta hand it to a person for trying here! It's hard to freak you out!"

 

"That's cause I _can't_ be freaked out. Now out! Both of you. Or I'll pee on you."

 

"Some people find that kinky," Hanji winked at me. 

 

I glared back. "You seem to like my kicking a lot. The next one won't be in a nice place."

 

"C'mon Hanji. We'll see you in the lobby Levi!" Erwin steered Hanji out of the room, taking care to pick up the laboratory coat they had dropped earlier.

 

I had quick scrub down while brushing my mouth (Multitasking has always been a speciality of mine) and after throwing on a pair of ripped jeans and a decent shirt , I rushed down to the dining hall for my breakfast.

 

The entire group, except Eren who was probably still at the infirmary, was sitting on a huge table, plates all laden with food and chatter going all around it. Plying my own plate with some toast and marmalade, fruit salad and a cup of coffee, I took my seat next to Mikasa. Hair tied up into messy bun, she had donned on a blue sundress and was finishing up her omelet.

 

"So..." Mikasa wiped her mouth, "Did you like your surprise?"

 

"You could've given me better stuff, like a notebook."

 

"Oh stop acting so displeased. I know you're glad that they're here. Also, are you seriously wearing that to the beach? I know you won't swim still you should wear something better suited!"

 

"I agree with Mikasa," Hanji piped up, a half buttered toast on one hand and a knife held loosely on the other, "It's summer and you're going to the beach and there's gonna be sand... it's just ripped jeans don't go with sand, trust me. So put on some shorts, that really show off your legs,OK? And if you don't have any... well going naked is always an option."

 

"Only if you want Eren to die of a heart attack, that is. I don't think his fanboy heart could take it, brother."

 

"Handle your cutlery carefully, Shitty Glasses. And as for my outfit, I can handle it. Also, Shitbrows... where is he? I can't see him."

 

"'That's cause he's down the table tryna get into the cute blond baby's pants," Hanji smirked, chewing their toast, elbow stuck in the butter dish. 

 

I leaned down to look and I couldn't have seen a more adorable scene. Erwin was resting his chin on his hands, sipping on his strawberry shake (he has quite a sweet tooth) listening to whatever the Armin kid was so enthusiastically spouting on about. If I'd know anything about OTP's back then, they'd be mine, but since I was still utterly clueless about it, that word didn't arise in my mind. But I definitely had shipped them at that very moment. Of course, I couldn't let that show so I said,

 

"Tch, old pervert."

 

Next to me, Mikasa was definitely scrutinising the Commander intensely, her eyes narrowed. "I don't know him well, but if he hurts Armin he's dead meat."

 

I put a hand on Mikasa's shoulder to calm her down."Oh no, don't worry, Erwin's a good guy. What I am worried about is-"

 

"The mooney- eyes he is giving the kid.  Erwin's always been a more confident flirter. I wonder, what is it that's making him act this way?" Hanji and my eyes met across the table, their elbow still stuck in the butter dish.

 

"Maybe he's got in-"

 

"Oh, I know! He must be in love!"

 

"I was gonna say indigestion but... maybe. I think indigestion is better than that though."

 

"Levi!" It was Mikasa's turn to slap my shoulder.

 

"OK, fine. Diarrhea is better. Happy?"

 

"LEVI!"

* * *

 

"Woah woah woah... where do you think you're going?"

 

I stopped Mikasa on her way to the Altima, twirling the keys in her fingers.

 

"No no, hand them over. You're going with your friends. No comfortable Altima seats for you."

 

"Wha- why not?" Mikasa whined, frowning at me.

 

"It's your fault I'm going to have to deal with Hanji being a pervert this entire vacation. So this is your punishment."

 

"Aren't you happy your friends are here?"

 

"I am. But I didn't want to spend my vacations fending off a horny Hanji."

 

Mikasa just rolled her eyes at me and bounded to the pickup truck, tossing the keys behind her.

 

I was making way to my car when I saw the Eren slowly walking towards the back of the pickup truck. I called his name twice, but he didn't hear, looking somewhat lost in his thoughts. So I whistled at him.

 

"Oi, Eren!"

 

The boy stopped, looking at me, his eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Come with me. I don't want you to hurt that pretty little noggin of yours again in that rickety old pickup truck."

 

Reiner who was just passing by, juggling his truck's keys overheard us and of course had to comment.

 

"That was uncool of you man. Don't ever insult my armoured Beast. And also, Eren, nice going," Reiner winked at Eren, gave me the middle finger and ran to join his friends. I just rolled my eyes at the buffed up blond and gestured at Eren, whose cheeks were as pink as a cherry blossom, to get inside the car. Before he could take another step forward- 

 

"SHOTGUN!"

 

Of course, Hanji had jumped in from seemingly nowhere. Once, both Eren and Hanji were seated in their respective seats (Eren in the front with me and Hanji in the back, against all of Hanji's protests "I called shotgun! This is not fair! You're just tryin' to show this kid how 'cool' you are, which you aren't shorty." "Whatever Shitty Glasses. Wallow in your sorrow in the backseat.")

 

"So where is Shitbrows?"

 

"I want you to know that I would've been pouting and refusing to tell you where Erwin is but given the juicy-ness of the circumstances, I will deign to tell you that he is giving the blond beaut a ride to the beach." Hanji wiggled their eyebrows grinning at me through the rearview mirror.

 

"Blond beau- Do you mean Armin? Is he in Erwin Smith's car- wait, Erwin Smith is here?" Eren tone got higher and higher by the word, his face flushing red again.

 

"Yes kid. And I suppose you recognise, Hanji?" 

 

"Well, of course I do. I adore her channel!"

 

"Oh, thank you ki-"

 

"Not as much as your though," Eren hastily added, looking at my raised eyebrows.

 

"Levi, you've got no right to bully my fans into being yours!"

 

I chose not to reply and instead I revved the car, put on music in high volume and drove out the car of the resort.

 

* * *

 

The ride wasn't long as the beach was only twenty minutes away from the resort, and since it was practically unknown to most people there was no problem of traffic jam. The journey was silent, except for the songs blasting from the radio which was not quite natural as Hanji Zoe was one of the car occupants but I was glad for it. They sat at the back, fiddling with something in their lap, while Eren's eyes flickered between the view and occasionally at me.

 

How did I notice all this?

 

Since the roads were practically empty, I had allowed my eyes to do a little flickering of their own.

 

We had barely reached the beach, when Hanji had gotten off of the moving car, and slided their way down to the sand, the ridiculous coat of theirs billowing behind them. Seriously, people commented on my outfit but no one had bothered to say a single word about that stupid laboratory coat?"

 

"Woa- what? Did Hanji Zoe just jump out of the car?"

 

"Yeah. I wouldn't worry. They're a trained gymnast and a thrill seeker."

 

"Really?"

 

"I was just kidding, I don't know. Hopefully they didn't break too my bones. It'll cost a lot to get an ambulance here."

 

"I- what?"

 

I didn't reply but simply maneuvered the steering wheel to park underneath a huge tree so that it was properly under shadows. Not a big fan of coming back to the car and getting my ass burnt on flaming hot seats. Switching off the engine, I grabbed Eren's backpack from the back seat and shoved at it him.

 

"Go on, get your ass out of my car."

 

"I- I um... thanks a lot... "

 

I looked at him, giving a nod of welcome, only to have the kid turn red on making eye contact and letting a soft stuttered 'L-Levi...'

 

And God, didn't he look adorable flustered like that. I almost wanted to continue holding his gaze so that he continued getting redder, but as I am not a cruel man, I got out of the car, ignoring the kid's reaction.

 

A grey Prius pulled in next to our car, and few moments later, Armin got out of it, clad in a loud Hawaiian shirt which was too big for him, almost covering up his light brown cargos, giving the impression that he was wearing only the shirt.

 

"Thanks for the shirt and ride, Erwin!"

 

"I should be thanking you, Armin. It was my pleasure for having your companionship during the ride."

 

Armin obviously got the cheesy innuendo in Erwin's words because he had blushed red and without making any eye contact sprinted towards Eren, who was waiting for him at the edge of the sandy slope.

 

"Innuendos? Really? And here I was thinking you flirt as charmingly as you look."

 

"You think I look charming?" 

 

I couldn't help but blush. It was not the comment, but the way he delivered his words. Erwin's eyes seemed to twinkle, the tilt of his lips teasing and his voice going slightly husky towards the end. Plus, the messed up hair, falling delicately over his eyes and the stubble added to the overall charming handsome-ness.

 

There is a reason why he is known as 'Commander Handsome' by his fanbase.

 

I tried to pass off my blush as a flush due to the sun, by fanning myself and shielding the sun out. I don't think it worked though. His smirk became even wider. 

 

"In your dream, Shitbrows." 

 

"Anyways, I'm not the only one trying to make any moves here," Erwin was pointedly gazing at a certain brunet with sun kissed skin.

 

"I am NOT trying to make any moves on Eren," I growled out.

 

"First name basis, already, huh? Why'd you give him the ride then?"

 

"Because I am a good person."

 

"In your dreams, Levi."

 

"Oh, fuck off Shitbrows."

 

I shook off Erwin and his shit eating grin and made my way down to the beach, where Mikasa had already set up the beach umbrella and reclining chair. The Reiner kid was setting up a changing room for the girls while the guys had already undressed down to their swimming trunks. Even Hanji was ditched their coat and was wearing a black vest and pink swimming trunks. Taking in the sight of the sun blazing down on the golden sands of the beach and the blue waves gently kissing the shores, I stretched, took off my jeans, revealing my dark green boxers, unbuttoned the first few buttons of my white shirt ready and plopped down on the chair for a relaxing nap.

* * *

**Eren POV**

 

"So he doesn't swim?"

 

"No. I don't think I've seen him swim ever since I was a kid."

 

"Do you maybe think he's afraid of water?"

 

"I don't think so. He's never told me anything like that."

 

Both Mikasa and I were ankle deep in the water, trying to avoid getting dunked in the water by Reiner who seemed particularly interested in dunking me and Mikasa. Few metres away, Levi was dressed down to his boxer shorts and man, did I get a bad case of Sir Drools-a-lot.  

 

Fortunately for us, Connie was taking most of the brunt and fortunately for me, Mikasa was mostly focused on dodging Reiner.

 

"Oi" -blub blub- "Rei" -blub blub- "ner" -blub blub- "lemme" -blub blub- "hey" -blub blub- and so on. 

 

"Hey guys!"

 

Armin came running towards us, a childlike glee on his face, his hands cupped around something.

 

"Look what I found!"

 

In his hands was a small oyster, open and inside it was a beautiful round pearl, glinting off at the sun. The rest of gang had also surrounded us, all of us expressing awe at the pearl. 

 

Except for Connie, he was busy catching his breath.

 

"That is indeed quite beautiful, but not as someone else I spy with my little eye who holding an oyster." Erwin Smith had approached Armin from behind, his arms encircling Armin's waist. 

 

Normally to such a comment, Armin's typical response would've been blushing and saying thank you in a small. 

 

He did do all those, but with some added spice.

 

He just shyly, with a little terror in his eyes, looked up at Erwin, chewing at his bottom lip and stuttered out the words, "S-sto-stop t-that," with rosy cheeks and a small smile on his face, after about five minutes of silence.

 

Now if Levi or for that matter Erwin had a hand around my hips and was openly expressing interest, I would've been at a loss for words. But one thing Armin Arlert  is  _never_  at a loss for is words. 

 

 

Also Mikasa's eyes were narrowed as she took in the scene in front of her: Erwin chatting with Armin as the later blushed and stuttered every time he replied.

 

Something very weird was at play here.

* * *

 

**Levi POV**

 

"Oi Levi~"

 

I turned over, pretending that I couldn't hear anything.

 

"Leviiiii~"

 

Can't hear anything but the roar of the ocean.

 

"Shortyyy~"

 

"Fuck off, Hanji."

 

"That never fails to rile you up, does it?" I could hear the smirk in their voice. 

 

"Shut up and let me sleep." 

 

"I will, I will. But before that there's one observation I'd like to state."

 

Sigh. "Go on."

 

"This entire time you were 'napping' there were times you filtered in and out of your naps. During those brief period you would examine your surroundings, glancing over everyone except two. One of them was me, and that's because I was stealthily hiding somewhere out of your line of sight-"

 

"I saw you behind the trashcan and ignored you."

 

"Well then, do you wanna know the name of the other person?"

 

"Shoot."

 

"Eren Yeager." 

 

"... That's... utter bullshit and you know it, Zoe."

 

"Last time you stared so hard at someone they went to sleep with you. So what's stopping you now?" 

 

"I told you I don't like him! Now leave me alone."

 

"Aah, I didn't say anything about you liking Eren. And beside your body language tells me you do like him. You can't stop fidgeting!"

 

"That's because I'm itching to punch you."

 

"Deny it all you want. We know that the Nile isn't only just a river in Egypt, don't we folks? So from this investigation it is possible to conclude that-"

 

"Who the hell are you talking too, Hanji?"

 

"Oh just the camera. I'm vlogging us!"

 

"You're wha-" I turned over and lunged for the camera in Hanji's hand but they jumped back on time and the upper half of my body having no support ended up on the ground, my nose and mouth filled with sand, lower half still balanced on the recliner.I spat out the sand, coughing and retching.

 

"Get back you fucking shithead!"

 

Hanji just cackled like a witch and ran off, still vloging. I would've been able to lift myself but then- 

 

"Oi, Levi!"

 

I looked up from my place in the sand.

 

"Farlan... nice to see you."

 

Few moments of silence flew by at an exaggeratingly slow rate .

 

"Enjoying yourself down there?"

 

"I could get used to this, but I don't want to. So, help me up?"

 

"I will, but not before I finished appreciating the view. It's been ages since I saw your juicy little ass up in the air like that, Ackerman."

 

"Witty. If I remember correcting it was you who was being fucked within the inch of his life."

 

"First time round? Yes. But the second time, I distinctly remember you agreeing with me that you were the bitch in heat."

 

"I don't remember anything like that."

 

Farlan chuckled, stretching out his hand towards me. "Of course, you don't. We were just teenagers back then letting out our frustration."

 

I held onto it and pulled myself up. "Wish I could get rid of frustration that way again. Nowadays, it's just drinking, napping and the occasional one night stand or jerking off. And even those don't completely get rid of the tension."

 

"Swimming might. You wanna join us or are you still...?"

 

"I'm better over here. You have fun."

 

"Alright... And oh, should I send over Eren?" 

 

"I swear to God, I'll punch the living lights out of you, Church."

 

"Okay, okay! Jeez, someone's got their undies in a twist."

 

As I watched Farlan walk away, baskets in both hands, I spotted Eren sitting further away making a sandcastle with Sasha and Mikasa,the three of them laughing loudly at something and my imagination zoomed back to that night with the younger version of Farlan below all me flushed up and panting, his leg secured on my shoulders, as I slowly pushed my cock past his ring of muscle, engulfed in tight, delicious heat that almost made me cum at once. After two or three shallow thrusts I had found the spot which had the boy below arching his back, crying out my name, clenching even harder around. The tip of his cock was all red and weeping precum under the assault of my hands, his thigh quivering deliciously as I hit the spot again and again and he came, moaning and screaming out my name, his cum splashed between bodies and the vision below me, with the sounds and the heat and sweat on my overly sensitive skin had me coming too. 

 

But instead of seeing the boy with the dark blond hair and dark grey eyes under me like it had been that night, I saw a brunet, face and neck all adorably red, lips swollen and bleeding slightly as if someone had bitten them and eyes the shade of the Caribbean ocean, leaning up as if to kiss me... 

 

I woke up with a jolt. Sweat beaded my forehead and my mouth was inexplicably dry. My pants felt tight but luckily I was facing downward so no one had noticed it. Further along the shore I saw the entire group either swimming or playing in the water.

 

Except for Eren Yeager of course, who had come out of the water to grab a drink apparently.

 

Since Eren was just an annoying little brat, I definitely did not follow the droplets of water falling down from his fringe on his chest and making their way down further along the crevices of his abs. Neither did I notice his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, as he drank beer from one of the cans in the portable cooler Farlan had brought over. And I definitely did not notice the swell of his ass quite visible from his wet swimming trunks and he walked back to the water. 

 

Damn it.

 

This was all Erwin, Hanji, Farlan and Mikasa's fault.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd you like the chapter? Do let me know in the comments. Click kudos if you liked the chapter <3
> 
> See y'all next week!


	10. Amongst the sand and friends Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the day at the beach and the night that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA for the last few weeks guys, my exams were going on and I had to solely focus on them. These large period of silence might occur from time to time as I need to get good grades to get into college next year. Do try and forgive me.
> 
> And as always thanks to all those who commented and clicked kudos, you guys make my days brighter.
> 
> A special thanks to my beta and friend, Dash. Without them, it'd be much more difficult to edit this fic. Thanks mate!
> 
> With no further ado, read on!

**Eren POV**

 

I was honestly having a great time. 

 

People I genuinely liked, a few of my idols were all around me and we were all acting silly playing with water and making fun of each other.

 

Later we had a great lunch of roasted sweet potato wraps, cold fried chicken, couscous, cookies and sundaes and most importantly some good old beer, thanks to Farlan. Even Levi, who had mostly napped throughout the entire day had joined us. I tried not to focus much on him concentrating more on my friends, but it became practically impossible not to lose focus once he began sucking and licking at his fingers trying to get the ice cream that had melted down his fingers. Once his pink tongue had darted out of his red, shiny mouth and taken long swipes across his nimble fingers all I could do was think of my old grandma naked to stop a boner from popping up.

 

Once he was done, our eyes met for a brief second, during the span of which I could swear he had intentionally bitten his lip seductively.

 

"Eren, I know our Levi is a slice of sexy cake you wouldn't mind gobbling up but do try not to let flies in your mouth!" Hanji hollered at me, their eyes twinkling in mischief, effectively turning the entire group's attention towards me. 

 

"I- I wasn't- "

 

"I don't blame you, Eren. Anyone would have a crush on Levi here, despite his not so eloquent vocabulary. It adds to the, bad boy image to be honest. You should see him with a cigarette between his lips, staring sullenly at you. Anyone's panties would drop in a nanosecond," Erwin grinned, thumping Levi on his back, who just rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer.

 

"Oh, but don't you go thinking Levi's the only looker here. Our Eren can be pretty seductive too. With his cute ass, and wild green eyes and playful smile, he drives the ladies and the gentlemen crazy."

 

"Looks like you still have a crush on him, Reiner," Mikasa commented drily. 

 

"Well, he's just a little minx who's stolen my heart, aren't you Eren?" Reiner batted his eyes at me, pursing his lips. It was my turn to roll my eyes. 

 

"Enough of this guys. The sun's almost set, we should start the second phase of the party!" Farlan yelled, walking towards us, an employee behind him carrying a huge stereo, a makeshift table and another, much bigger cooler.

 

Mikasa looked questioningly at him. "That is...?"

 

"Get drunk and dance!"

 

With that phrase, began the second phase.

* * *

**Levi POV**

 

I leaned against the pseudo-wooden counter with the bartender from the resort, finishing off my fifth scotch on the rocks, my fingers lightly tapping to the beat of the song. The rest of the group, having ditched their swimwear and back to their regular clothes were dancing, switching partners, randomly forming groups, Hanji in the middle of the scene dancing and filming it all. The mauve evening sky was setting off the scene beautifully. I took out my phone and took a snap of the group as Mikasa was twirled around by Armin, her smile wide, dark eyes reflecting off the golden-red rays of the drowning sun.

 

"Isabel would've loved this."

 

Farlan was sipping a glass of water, a faraway look in his eyes. 

 

"She really would have. She enjoyed dancing quite a lot."

 

"Unfortunately, she only got to the dance in garbage dumps."

 

I gave Farlan a tense side glance. The blond's hands were clenched tight, jaw set in a hard line.

 

"It wasn't fair, Levi. It was she who saw beauty in everything, the good in everyone. Everything, from the broken down buildings to the tall trees in towns edge, swaying in the breeze, she saw wonder in it all. When everyone else would grumble and hide away from the rain, she would open her arms to it, her childlike laughter warming me to my chilled bones."

 

Farlan looked up at me, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. His shoulders trembled as my arms encircled his body and pulled him towards myself.

 

"It's not fair, Levi. She was my only sister, only family that I knew of. Why was she snatched away from me? Why was life snatched away from her? It was not her fault but mine! My baby sister... My only baby sister..." His body racked with sobs as his tears seeped into my shirt and I was taken back to a much darker night, behind a stinking alleyway, years ago, as a much younger Farlan burdened with grief screamed out the very same questions, while holding onto me. I hadn't known how to comfort him back then, much too worried with my own problems of how to keep Mikasa fed and handle Kenny. I remember having no idea how to comfort him as the rain downed on the both of us, sticking and making us itchy with its putrid water. He was screaming and I was annoyed, angry, frustrated and this mixed jumble of emotions had let me to shut the boy up by kissing him roughly on the mouth. I backed him up against the alley, continuously assaulting his mouth, pretending the salty water beneath my tongue as I kissed him was just the rain. He tried to resist me, pushing weakly against my frame but I kept whispering poison against his ear, about how he needed this, how he had to get his mind off of his dead sister, how the only solution was to giving himself to me, was letting go somehow, anyhow. 

 

I still don't know how he forgave me for that night.

 

After I had left him cowering in the alley, mind out of it from the exhaustion of being fucked hard and rough, I had walked only two blocks to find Isabel's corpse, her green, once the source of charm and wonder and now  _haunting,_  eyes wide open, body all tiny, pale and lifeless, red blooming down her dirty white blouse, amongst the very same garbage bags that had been her playground and dancefloor. I had lifted her body from the dump and carried it all the way to the mortuary. Placing it (no point in calling it her anymore, I had decided) on the front, I ran all the way home, only to find Mikasa had already gone to bed, hungry and a very angry Kenny waiting for me.

 

The music jolted me back to the present. It expressed joy and happiness that certainly was a part of either of our pasts. Farlan was still quietly sobbing his arms slack by his sides. I released him, rubbing his back slightly and ordered for two glasses of gin and tonic. Farlan waved it off, wiping away his tears, a soft smile returning on his face.

 

"I needed to let it out. Besides, Isabel wouldn't want me to be drunk on her birthday, Levi. She'd want to me remember the good times." 

 

I nodded my head in understanding, giving him a small smile. Kissing my cheek, he left me by the bar to join the others. Hanji pulled him by the arm, swaying him around. Sasha whispered something to him and the man laughed out loud as Eren and Connie started doing the worm. Mikasa was slow dancing with Erwin, both of him giggling about something. The rest had joined Eren and Connie and they went around Mikasa and Erwin as those two left their failed attempt of slow dancing and started doing the Chicken. The stars and the moon were out now and the waves brushed gently against the sandy shores and in the centre of it all were the people I loved and cared for, happy.

 

It couldn't get better.

* * *

 

**Eren POV**

It was around 10 pm when we returned to the resort.

 

The only people who weren't 'buzzed' were the bartender, Farlan and myself. Surprisingly it was Erwin and Hanji who had gotten high, so high, that they weren't able to stop giggling like crazy even to catch their own breath. The others were only drunk with the exception of Connie who had been knocked out by running into one of the trees in the beach when Reiner had threatened to dunk him again. So the three of us were in charge of driving. Reiner, Connie and Sasha, Armin and Mikasa were in Reiner's truck driven by me, Erwin, Hanji and Levi in Levi's car driven by Farlan, while the bartender along with one other employee was in charge of taking the stuff back to the resort.

 

It certainly was strange being the only one sober for the first time. 

 

The roads were exceptionally dark except for when the silver moon lighted the path by breaking through the canopy of trees at times. It was all silent except of the rumble of the engine of Reiner's truck as I followed Farlan's car back to the resort. The breeze blew by, refreshing me and for the first time in a long time, I felt some sort of calm and contentment settle over me.

 

On reaching the resort, all of us retired to our respective rooms, most just glad to have a bed to crash in. Reiner couldn't be bothered to go up to his room and decided to spend the night in one of the sofas in the lobby.

 

Me on the other hand, I couldn't stop twitching in my bed. The seconds ticked by transforming into minutes, into hours and despite the clear, open balcony in my room, I couldn't shake the craving of open peace and tranquility that had flooded me in the drive back here. The room felt hot and I tossed and turned endlessly until eventually I gave up on sleep. Grabbing my cell, I got out of the room, dressed only in swimming trunks and a loose shirt. Driving was not quite safe at this time of the night in such quiet place but who was to stop me from swimming in the resort pool? 

 

On reaching the pool, which wasn't quite lit, safe for the silver moonlight pouring in through the glass window wall, I eagerly tossed my shirt aside and jumped off the deep end, making a huge splash, made a few random laps and then swam all the way to the shallow end, relishing the feeling of cool water against my skin. I could feel the discomfort floating away from my body as I lazily kept myself afloat in the water in the shallow end, my mind completely void of any thoughts. 

 

"You're disturbing me."

 

It was safe to say that I almost jumped out of my skin. Because turns out someone else had the same idea as me of spending the night in the pool, or in his case by the pool. Because, there he was in the dark, Levi Ackerman, fully dressed, legs dipped in pool water. His silver blue eyes, sparkling in the moonlight were frowning at me, although his face held an impassive expression. 

 

"So-sorry, I didn't see you here when I entered -"

 

"That's because I entered when you were swimming."

 

"Um... then wouldn't _you_ be disturbing _me_ in that case?"

 

"No. One, because this my usual haunt. And two, because I know us being alone in a dark swimming pool is probably one of your wet dreams, isn't it brat?" 

 

"I- um... what- why would I- "

 

"I know all about your hardcore crush on me Yeager. The others were being quite obvious and I am not oblivious. I can see how red your cheeks go even in the dark, kid. Lighten up."

 

I couldn't think of anything to say except, "I'm not a kid!" in an indignant huff, to which Levi's response was simply a raise of his left eyebrow. To be honest, it quite a pretty eyebrow.

 

"Sure, kid."

 

I just gave him another glare and took another lap of the pool.

 

"Is this how you plan to spend the night Yeager? Swimming laps?"

 

"I thought of tiring myself enough so that I could get a sound sleep."

 

"Lame."

 

"Wha- how is that lame? What am I supposed to do? Juggle and have a mini-party to myself?"

 

"The thought that juggling is a party to you just makes me sad."

 

"You're sad."

 

"I really am. Despite that, even I know juggling can never be a part of a party unless you're a snotty faced ten year old from the 1990's."

 

"You're a-"

 

"A snotty faced ten year old from the 1990's? Your comebacks are only proving my point of you being a lame kid, Yeager."

 

"If I am a ten year old brat then you're a 100 year old granddad, Levi," I said, leaning against the side of swimming pool, grinning at the raven head, who was now wiggling his toes beneath the water. It was strange how comfortable it was just bantering around with Levi without any of others teasing me about it. Of course, my heart did skip the occasional beat when his gaze with be directed directly towards my eyes, but that I could handle.

 

"Oh but Eren," Levi leaned on his side, face suddenly quite close to mine, voice suddenly all deep and hoarse, " Yeah but I'm a 100 year old granddad you wanna ride, aren't I?"

 

Scratch my earlier sentence of me being able to handle this, because I am sure my body stopped functioning for a second there.

 

Levi Ackerman was going to be the end of me.

* * *

**Levi POV**

 

Like any other night spent in the resort I ventured out to the pool, a bottle of fruity vodka in hand, ready to pass the night by having some quality 'me' time, drinking away in quiet merriment.

 

Only to find that it was occupied. 

 

There was T-shirt thrown haphazardly on the side of the pool and someone was clearly swimming in the pool. I was about to turn away to go to some other place, but then the shirt again caught my eye. The slightly frayed edge of collar meant only one person it could belong to. Eren Yeager. Mikasa always complained how Eren had the strange habit of chewing at the corner of his shirt collar whenever he was uncomfortable or nervous, so most of his collared shirts had frayed left edge. 

 

I changed my mind. He obviously hadn't noticed me. Why not mess with the kid?

 

It was all fun and games until I was close enough to Eren's face to not able to blink myself away from their captivating gaze. Those Caribbean green orbs that were so steadily trained on my own face seemed to command me to not break away. 

 

Of course, I was the first to look away. I let out a nervous chuckle, voice gone slightly hoarse, while Eren had gulped loudly, his eyes still following my movements, as I pushed myself back to the sitting position I had earlier assumed.

 

"Do you want some, ah, vodka?" I popped open the cap of the bottle, took a direct sip from it. "Well?"

 

"I... um I wouldn't mind." Saying so, the boy rose from the swimming pool and took a seat next to me, legs still dipped in the cool water like mine were. He leaned closer to take the bottle of vodka from my grasp when the sweetest scent passed by my nostrils. It was a mixture of lemon and mint but it was gone all too soon as Eren straightened to take a huge gulp only to end up spluttering and spitting. 

 

"Why'd you do that shithead? It's vodka not orange juice!"

 

Eren had turned his face away, covering his mouth and nose as he coughed, his throat probably burning. He emerged having the most peculiar expression on his face. 

 

He was grinning. Really wide.

 

"You called me Shithead."

 

I eyed him warily, the sudden bright feverish look in his eyes was slightly nervewracking. "Yeah, so?"

 

"You don't understand how that greatly pleases my fanboy heart, Levi!"

 

"You have some really weird kinks, Mr. Yeager."

 

Eren was pouting now. "It's not a kink! Ask anyone of your fans. They'd love to be called by any derivative of the shit word by you!"

 

"There are reasons I don't talk to my subscribers much. This is one of them. Y'all are weird."

 

Eren snickered, taking another huge gulp, this time without any hitch. 

 

"Gimme that. You'll end up drinking it all!"

 

"If you want it, come and get it," Eren cried out, winking at me, all giggles and red cheeks, scooting away from me, his hand outstretched, beyond my reach. 

 

"Oh, Eren. I grew up with Mikasa as my younger sibling. And I always won with her. You're no match, Yeager."

 

"And I was Shinganshina High's running and parkour champion. Bring it on, Captain!"

 

"One rule: Water is off-limits."

 

Eren nodded to that, a sly smile on his face and took off. 

 

We must have ran and jumped about for more than half an hour around the entire resort. But by the end, we had somehow once again ended up by the pool, me pinning him against the glass wall by his hands, both of us sweaty and red from the exertion, breathing heavily onto each other's mouth. I was drawn by that delicious scent of his and found my face buried in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply and heavily that sweet combination of lemony and minty scent, letting it ensnare my mind and senses. He hadn't made much noise other than letting out a shuddering breath, his knees brushing against mine as they weakened slightly. Trapping him with my torso, I snatched the vodka bottle from his hands and took a long final drink from it, my fingers trailing lightly down his chest, my eyes once again captivated by the stark contrast of his wide blown black pupils against striking Caribbean green. 

 

Tossing the bottle behind so that it landed on the pool with a resounding splash of the water and the simultaneously chink of glass of the bottle breaking, I stood on my tiptoes and placed a kiss on his jaw. Dragging my lips across his cheek to his earlobe, I lightly tugged at it with my teeth, making a whimper escape his pretty pink lips, and whispered,

 

"I _always_ win, Eren."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know what you think in the comments! And if you have any suggestions for the plot, please post a comment about it. SInce this is an ongoing plot and story, it'd be a lot of help. And please forgive any mistakes for the time being, this chapter is going to unbeta'd for a while, plus, it's pretty late here and I've had a long day. Thank you!


	11. Broken hearts to mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Armin and Erwin's happenings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who read, kudos'd and commented. A special thanks to my beta, Dash.   
> An important announcement: Since 'Youtube Romance' had been a working title, I would like to rename the fic as 'Eren Yeager and a series of fortunate clicks.' Please let me know what you think and also any other suggestions for the name.
> 
> Read on!

 

Armin wandered over to the greenhouse behind the resort, a cup of coffee in his hand, glad to be away from the main building no matter how nauseating each step he took in the journey from there to this cool enclosure was. He had drunk himself silly last night and he was now paying the price. 

 

But this was way better than the walk of shame he had seen Eren do a thousand times in college. At least Armin had a place to relax without any  human intervening in his 'space'. The concept of 'space' had previously been a pretentious to Armin but Year 1 in Trost with six people or more hanging out at a room meant for not more than two or three people made him appreciate it more. 

 

After a few minutes of searching for a spot to relax, he found one next to the orchids with a huge pedestal fan right by it. Sliding down against the glass pane, he sat down, back against the dwarf wall, legs sprawled out in front of him, the fan cooling his sweaty brow as he sipped his Mochachino, savoring the chocolatey taste of it. The feeling of the cool, earthy dirt in between the crevices of his toes as his toenails absent mindedly dug into the ground, head lolling against the clear window pane, blond hair all messed up with ferocious knots, eyes tired, it all ended up balanced out to what Armin thought to be the best way to undergo a hangover.

 

But then again, with a crappy hangover comes crappy thoughts.

 

The first thirty minutes, Armin had an absolutely blank slate of a mind, having the occasional sip of his coffee, his mind teasing him with mini-naps. But then, as the fan continued providing him with cool air with its mechanical blades, and each sip he took brought him closer to the last dregs of his Mochachino, his thoughts began to drift towards of Jean, someone who had avoided even thinking off, let alone meeting in the campus. Granted, he now had 'more than friendly' feelings for Eren, but Jean had been his first true relationship and it wasn't so easy to let go of him. Infact, if Armin was true to himself, he hadn't completely let go of Jean. The memories of their first kiss behind the bleachers, feverishly making out in the middle of a snowy playground at night, the first time they'd been in Jean's room as the taller boy sucked him off, still brought shivers. After the horrible way their relationship had ended, Armin had gone through a little dry spell, which had lasted a  little over a year. If he had been any lesser he would've already gone all the way with Eren already. The boy had been caught being deliciously horny or being fucked by someone else or fucking someone else, or in an extremely compromising position over a hundred times by Armin. It didn't break Armin's heart or anything, just sadden him a little. He wanted to show Eren how was to be truly loved by someone; to be cherished by them as an individual rather than a sex object. But of course, the brunet was blinded by their friendship. So Armin, accepted that, ignoring those slight pangs of heart, because no matter what, he valued their friendship above anything else. 

 

As his slightly less drunken mind vacillated between between these poisonous thoughts, there was knock against the greenhouse door. Startled, Armin stood up to see who it was.

 

Erwin Smith stood by the door, his unruly lazy curls tied haphazardly into a short ponytail. Armin reddened as he remembered that he was still wearing the shirt the older man had lent him yesterday.

 

"Mind if I come in?"

 

Armin let out a nervous chuckle. "Sure, sure, I was done sitting here anyway... "

 

Erwin's blue eyes widened. "Oh no, Armin, my intention wasn't to send you away! I merely wanted to spent some time with you. The rest are not awake yet, so I thought I'd seek you out, seeing that you were already awake."

 

"Oh," Armin uttered out in a small voice, "How did you know that?"

 

"The receptionist told me."

 

"Right."

 

"Yeah... um, so uh, do you mind?"

 

"No! No, not at all. Please, do enter my sanctuary."

 

Erwin's eyes twinkled at that. "Sanctuary? Seems more like a prison to me."

 

"As unrealistic as it sounds, a prison at times is much more of a sanctuary than what is out there, Mr. Smith."

 

"Please, Armin, I told you to call me Erwin." 

 

"Oh, yes, of course. I just... It's weird to be in first name basis with _Erwin Smith,_ of all people," Armin let out a shy smile, looking up at the older man with his round baby blues.

 

There was a small moment of silence, then Erwin let out a chuckle. 

 

"Trust me Armin, there's nothing amazing about 'Erwin Smith'. I'm just like the guy next door." 

 

Armin raised an eyebrow, a sceptic look on his face, lips upturned in a smirk, head tilted sideways, arms folded. His posture seemed to scream 'Really?' In the dryest tone ever. 

 

"Okay, you may appear to be cute little bunny rabbit, Armin Arlert, but damn that is the sassiest expression I've ever seen on someone's face."

 

Armin shrugged, trying to take in the last remaining dregs of his Mochachino. "With great intelligence, comes great sassiness, I guess."

 

"You sir, are the dream cutiepie of all the men out there."

 

"Of course! Sassy, Cute and improvises Spiderman quotes. Who wouldn't want my hot ass? I'm the whole package!" 

 

"And can you deliver the package to my car around 6pm-ish?"

 

"You gotta take this package- I.. what?"

 

"I was thinking of taking you for a ride. In my car, of course. Just for fun. Hanging out, I mean. Just two guys, hanging out together, getting to know each other-"

 

"Erwin, Erwin, it's fine. I get it. I'll meet you in the hall at 6pm sharp."

 

"Great! Can't wait. I gotta go now. We're editing Hanji's vlog, it should be uploaded by the next three hours."

 

"Yes, but uh, aren't you hungover? I mean both of your got high _and_ drunk last night."

 

"There's nothing of that sort of stuff that Hanji's special handmade elixir can't cure. Tastes like puke," Erwin made a gagging noise,"but at least it does its job." 

 

Armin laughed at Erwin's expression. "You must let me taste it someday. It can't be that bad." 

 

"Maybe I'll get you drunk tonight and you'll have the pleasure of tasting it." A beat. "The elixir, I meant. You know what, I'll just take off for now." Erwin gave a nervous grin and hastened out of the greenhouse, leaving behind an amused, partially stunned and still somewhat hungover Armin, wondering how on earth did he manage to make Erwin 'Commander Handsome' Smith so flustered around him. 

 

After all, he was just Armin. The boy with failed romances.

* * *

 

 

"I think you should edit out that part. The footage is all blurry during those three minutes and you're even saying anything."

 

"SO YOU ASKED THAT _CUTIE_ OUT ON A _DATE_????"

 

"It's not a date and it'd be better to tone down the brightness in these footages in the beginning, otherwise the rest of the scene looks a bit faded out."

 

"Where do plan to take him?" 

 

"Just by that hillock around sunset. I heard that the view is great. Anyways, I have corrected the audio in the video. So you just need to sort out the subtitles thing and we can upload it."

 

"Oh, that's so romantic. He'd be head over heels for you in no time!"

 

"I don't he will be. It almost feels like he's in love with someone else. Or used to be. I don't know for sure, Hanji but... I'm sure something's there."

 

"C'mon Erwin! It's you. No one can charm anyone like you do! You got Senor Grouchy to fall for you for a short while."

 

"Yeah... About that. It was all fine yesterday. But I don't know... I got so flustered and nervous around Armin today... I was rambling and it was a mess."

 

"Aww, Erwin..."  Hanji looped their arms around the taller man's torso-

 

And squeezed. Hard. "THAT'S SO ADORABLE!" 

 

"I.. wha... Han-"

 

"Just being near him makes a smooth talker like you stumble over your words!"

 

"I... really.... nee-"

 

"You're gonna be the part of the cutest relationship ever!"

 

"Han...ji, I... can't.... breath...e."

 

Hanji sprang backward releasing Erwin from their hold. The blond collapsed heavily on the chair, massaging his sides and neck. 

 

"You're stronger than you look, Hanji. You have the potentiality to murder someone with bare hands."

 

"Aww, that is the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me."

 

Erwin croaked out chuckle, stopping quickly as it hurt his throat. "I think it'd would be better if we just head down to lunch."

 

"Not before the video's up," Hanji chided. 

 

Erwin groaned swiveling his chair to return back to the laptop. Hanji joined him, both now engrossed, albeit reluctantly, in their work.

 

A Youtuber's life is a tough one.

* * *

 

 

Levi sipped in his coke, wrapped in white bedsheets, in his bouncy and soft bed. Farlan glared at him disapprovingly.

 

"Say what you want, Levi but Youtube is a capricious career. Being away from your channel for two weeks is going to hamper it."

 

"I don't care, Church. I need some 'my time', as you put it so eloquently before." Levi rolled over to the other side, placing the coke in the nightstand and pulling the covers over his head.

 

"Yes, but two weeks is pushing it. Besides, Hanji and Erwin have been working since morning."

 

"Don't care. Leave me alone."

 

And at times, it isn't.

* * *

 

Lunch was an extremely quiet affair, with a sum of total of only three people attending it. Namely, Eren, Armin and Sasha. It had a subdued air to it, with Eren staring off into space as he is picked at his food, a goofy grin sliding up once or twice in his face, Sasha was silently inhaling her food, not bothered with her surrounding. 

 

Armin, on the other hand, was switching between chewing, frowning at the daydreaming Eren and at times pausing and wondering what Erwin had planned for them.

 

"Hey Armin, have you seen Levi?"

 

"I haven't. And incidentally, what is going on with you? You've haven't uttered a syllable the entire time, you ate your hummus without complaint and well, you've been making moony eyes at that houseplant for ages now!"

 

"Oh well, you see..." And so Eren told his best friend about the events that transpired in the previous night. Armin listened teasing Eren, nudging him, giggling at times but he couldn't help but get jealous. But it wasn't until the end of the retelling of the little adventure that he finally sort of lost it. 

 

"Oh my God, Eren! Levi's totally hitting on you!"

 

"Y-you think so?"

 

"Yes! I mean that kiss in the end and 'I always win'? It's so obvious, Eren. The man wants you."

 

"Well, if you think so, Armin. What should I do though?"

 

"Nothing. Just be your cute, fanboy self. Seems to have worked so far."

 

Eren let out a snort. "I guess. To be honest, he's got an intense way of flirting. Steals my breath away just with a look of his eyes," Eren shivered. "I don't really know how I'm gonna survive him, but I sure as hell am going to enjoy this." The taller boy had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he glanced far past Armin, taking a huge gulp of water, lost once again in his own fantasy. Armin had a tight smile on his face, as he excused himself from the table and sprinted up to his room, unknowing of Sasha's curious glance at him. 

 

"That was weird."

 

"What was?" Eren looked out of his reverie, looking around the room in a pell-mell manner.

 

"One second he was all bright eyed and happy and the next he ran out of the room, almost looking like he was about to cry."

 

"Why would he cry?"

 

"God knows."

 

Eren curiously watched at Armin's retreating figure as the blond ran up the stairs to his room, mouth turned down in a frown. He thought of going after him, but figured that maybe his best friend just needed some time to himself.

 

Armin shut the door to his room behind himself, catching his breath as he closed his eyes and slid down against the door.

 

He willed them not to but the tears did flow.

 

And as always, silently.

* * *

 

At around 5.45 pm, Erwin stood in the lobby, flipping through the pages of a magazine, occasionally running his fingers through his hair. To anybody else, he would look calm, dressed in his tight brown T-shirt and jeans,  all laid back and relaxed as his eyes casually flitted across the pages, but he appeared crystal clear to Hanji.

 

"Oh, Erwin. It's gonna be fine."

 

"Hmmm? Don't worry, Hanji. I'm pretty cool."

 

"Sure, sure. The moment Erwin Smith says 'pretty cool', it's obvious you aren't cool."

 

"Hey Shitbrows! Heard you got a big date tonight?" Levi had jumped in from behind the couch, startling both Hanji and Erwin.

 

"Shorty, I missed you! Where were you the entire day?!" Hanji let out a tiny scream, ruffling Levi's hair.

 

Levi didn't even flinch, choosing to lean against the couch, hands draped across the arms. "Avoiding you nerds." The other two didn't comment on the action, raising their eyebrows at him instead, who didn't even notice.

 

"It's not a date, Levi. I'm just gonna hangout with Armin."

 

"Erwin Smith doesn't 'hangout'. Erwin Smith only amalgamates with possible important figures in the human spectrum who in the future might provide beneficial to him one way or the other."

 

"Armin is ... that. He's a bright kid who I think is probably going t-"

 

"Oh please, Smith. The only way that kid is going to be beneficial to you is when you go 'BOINK!' "

 

"Oh no, Levi, they're gonna fall in loooooovvvveeeeee."

 

"You're being rather crass, Levi. And also you jumped from behind the couch. You _never_ do that. What were you up to last night, Levi?"

 

"Let's just say I always win at parkour. And I would elaborate more, but your date's here, Shitbrows."

 

So he was. Golden hair tied in a small ponytail behind, Armin's bangs fell over his forehead shy of covering his eyes. He wore a white elbow sleeved shirt, with a pair of ripped black jeans and grey loafers. His eyes widened as they landed on Erwin. 

 

"You cut your hair, Erwin?"

 

"Just a trim. It was about time anyway. I kept losing my hairbands." Armin grinned at that.  "I liked it longer, to be honest. Gave you the handsome pirate vibe."

 

"Can you both stop making small talk and move your asses already?"

 

"Patience is a virtue, Levi."

 

"I swear to God, Shitbrows I will sharpen my knife and shove it so har-"

 

"That's our cue." Saying so, Erwin grabbed Armin's elbow and dragged him to his car. As they drove out of the resort, both the men fell into smalltalk. Favorite colours, songs, films, series, books, games, guilty pleasures and so on. Even this question arose.

 

"Are you taking me somewhere to murder me and dump my body?"

 

Erwin made a noncommittal noise, glancing at the younger male from the side of his eyes. And while the response wasn't quite reassuring to Armin, seeing his lips twitching once or twice to keep from smiling and the genuine mirth in the youtuber's eyes, was. 

 

"Thanks. I've already had a bad day, murdering me will only dampen it more." 

 

They drove a winding path between the trees, leading uphill, both of them, exchanging stories and jokes. 

 

"So that's how Hanji ended up with Captain Napoleon for Levi's channel name."

 

"Really? From a manga?"

 

"I've checked the character, Armin. He actually is a captain in the some galaxy space with the name Napoleon and really does look a lot like Levi."

 

"Props to Levi for having made it into a manga."

 

"I wonder what it would be like if we were in a manga? I imagine it would be a bloody mess with tragedy, angst and anger."

 

"No.I want us to be a part of this daredevil sort of a manga where we have to go through this cool adventures, solve the mysteries and then have a happy, quiet ending, with  all the characters together in the end."

 

"Somebody's quite optimistic."

 

"Well, it never turns out that way in real life. Might as well get a happy ending in the fictional world."  Erwin gave Armin a curious look, only to see his eyes downcast, a sad smile on his face. He didn't comment, and the rest of the ride was in silence.

 

Soon they had reached the hilltop. Armin got out of the car, speechless at the marvelous sight in front of him.

 

The sky was a mixture of hues of violet, pink, red and yellow-orange, all coming in together in one simple canvas which seemed to reach the highest of the heavens and the depths of ocean in front of him. Breeze from the sea blew in and the sounds of the birds returning to their nests enriched the beauty of the landscape. 

 

"Thanks, Erwin," Armin let out a breathy sigh, "You've made me believe again."

 

"Believe in what?"

 

" That, reality bests fiction at times too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a crappy chapter tbh, but I needed this chapter to happen to further the plot.   
> Click kudos if you're liking this fic and don't forget to comment your opinion on the name and the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it click kudos <3 !  
> I would like to apologize for any mistakes. It is late here and English is not my first language.  
> And suggestions for the story or any constructive criticism do let me know in the comments!  
> 


End file.
